Waterfalls
by dizzyapple95
Summary: SEQUEL TO RAINBOW! It's his senior year and it comes with a lot of challenges. Namely, advancing his relationship with one Sebastian Smythe. But the year won't be easy, after-all love which can withstand challenges is the strongest love of all. The sequel THUNDER is up now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Hi all! This is the sequel to my fic Rainbow. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review. Also, let me know if there is anything that you would like be to include in my fic (characters, events ect.). Thank you to everyone who has read Rainbow and is now reading this. Also, welcome to any new readers.

Please read and review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

Blaine walked through the corridors of William McKinley High School with his gelled head held high. It was clear that the Cheerios uniform and the news that he was the new co-captain had spread like wild fire and everyone was treating him like they had once treated Quinn and Santana, with respect.

Blaine was still not entirely sure what Coach Sylvester's motives had been in giving him the title of Co-Captain. He knew that she had a 'new Quinn' in the form of Kitty Wilde and he was positive that Coach Sylvester had promised the Cheerios captaincy to Becky this year, so he really had no clue why she wanted him. He suspected it had something to do with a report from the National Cheer-leading Association that the Cheerios rule of supremacy may be under attack due to the lack of male cheerleaders in comparison to other competing teams.

There was strong evidence to support that theory. There were double the amount of male cheerleaders than there had been last year (it had been 4 now it was 8). There was still 14 girls but it had seemed that morning when Blaine had been at his first Cheerios Practice that the guys kind of liked that (it appeared they got more attention than the football players or the hockey players).

The day had pretty full so far. Blaine was taking all AP classes, he had had Cheerios practice at from 6 am (which meant he had left the house at 4.30am, it was a good job he was an early riser). He still had Glee club to go and he wanted to see what other clubs he could fit into his timetable. He knew it would have been easier to transfer back to Dalton. He wouldn't have had to pick up tonnes of extra-curricular's to make sure that he had a chance of getting into a good college. Not that Blaine minded picking up lots of after-school activities, in fact he loved that he would have lots to do. Especially as Sebastian was going to be incredibly busy as well.

Dalton had started classes the week previously and according to Sebastian his schedule was already packed with school work, lacrosse and the Warblers. Blaine had been quick to say that he understood if he missed one of their calls or Skype chats but Sebastian had replied saying that he would always have time for Blaine. That had made Blaine smile for hours.

Blaine moved over to look at the sign-up board looking for something that interested him; Sewing Club; The Super Secret Superheroes Club; Dungeons and Dragons Club; the New Directions; Chess Club; Senior Class President; Baking Club; The Too Young To Be Bitter Club; and so many more that it was making his head hurt.

Blaine felt himself being attracted to sign up to The Super Secret Superheroes Club and quickly scribbled his name down on the line. He pulled out his phone to input the information. Luckily for Blaine this club (which seemed to be set up just for him) took place during one of his free lessons.

Blaine eyed the names on the Senior Class President election sheet. There was just one: Brittany S Pierce. Which was written in different coloured crayons. Blaine took a deep breath and signed his name below hers. He couldn't believe he would be competing against his co-captain and friend. He loved Brittany, he really did and wouldn't be too put out if he lost to her but he wanted to win.

"Oh...you've signed up too..." Brittany said lightly as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...I'm sure you'll win but..."

"It's Dolphin Vs Unicorn..."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah...Yeah it is..."

Brittany grabbed hold of Blaine's had and they began to walk to the auditorium for the new New Directions Auditions.

"I did those worksheets you gave me...will you check them please? I really want to graduate this year..."

"Of course...how did you find them?"

"They were good...I liked that they were on pretty paper..."

"Pretty paper makes everything better..."

Blaine and Brittany quickly took their seats in the auditorium once they saw that the remaining members of the New Directions were already there. They currently had 6 members, with Blaine, Brittany, Tina, Artie and Sam retuning; and Wade 'Unique' Adams transferring from Carmel High, leaving Vocal Adrenaline. That meant that they needed at least another 6 members so that they could compete. Joe and Sugar had both left McKinley (Joe had gone on missionary work with his parents and Sugar had moved somewhere 'secret' with her parents).

Blaine watched as the first person came out onto the stage and cringed as they began to sing. The auditions kept coming (the New Directions were obviously still running on the high from winning Nationals). They were about half way done and had recruited two freshmen girls who apparently were on the Gymnastics team (Blaine hadn't known there was a gymnastics team).

Blaine and Brittany both sat up a little straighter when they saw Kitty Wilde, a sophomore and cheerleader appear on stage. Neither Blaine or Brittany were convinced by her bitchy image (they knew Quinn and Santana, not to mention Rachel). They really wanted their fellow Cheerio to get onto the New Directions.

And she did.

Easily.

Her cover of 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered' was amazing. They had no idea that the cheerleader had that good of a voice.

It appeared that Kitty's audition marked the start of the remaining good auditions. Marley Rose was sensational in her cover of 'New York, New York', Puck's younger half-brother Jake blew them away with his cover of 'Never Say Never' and Ryder Lynn, a football layer with better dance moves than Finn, sang an amazing cover of 'Rock and Roll Hero'.

Mr Shue and the returning New Directions swarmed onto the stage at the end of the auditions to greet the new members.

"Welcome to the New Directions!"

The group quietened down when Mr Shue began to speak.

"We are so pleased to welcome you all to this Nationals winning team. And we are going to retain our title! Because this year Nationals is in...Hawaii!"

Excited ripples of chatter and laughter broke through the group. Blaine and Brittany hugged each other and surprised Kitty by pulling her into the hug.

They were going to Hawaii.

Well, they were going to try.

No.

They were going to Hawaii.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Thank you for the kind reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think and what you would like to happen in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

_"Hunter's an ass!"_

"Well good afternoon to you too Bas..." Blaine said as rested his cell between his left shoulder and his ear while pulling books out of his locker.

_"Sorry..."_

Blaine could hear how frustrated Sebastian was from the tone of his voice. Over the past two weeks it had become common place for Sebastian to complain about the new Captain of the Warblers; Hunter Clarington. The idea of the Warblers even having a Captain was still difficult for Blaine to grasp. If Blaine was being honest, that was one of the reason why Blaine had not wanted to return to Dalton. At McKinley, their leader was Mr Shue, even Blaine's dislike (and confusion of why he was a teacher) couldn't hide the fact that Mr Shue knew how to run a Glee club. He knew how to motivate his students.

He may have favorites.

And despite being a Spanish teacher, he couldn't really speak Spanish.

But he was a teacher.

You had to listen and do what he asked.

Blaine was not sure how having a student leading a group as large and dysfunctional as a show choir was a good idea.

"It's okay...what's he done now?"

_"Errgh...we have practice for three hours every evening! Three hours! I have lacrosse practice before that...and before school..."_

Blaine laughed, "I'm probably the wrong person to be complaining to about that..."

_Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah...yeah...I suppose you are...how are things going with all that? I'm sorry we've had to miss some calls this week..."_

"It's fine...if you hadn't had to cancel because of practice and school...I would probably have had to cancel for something...and it's not like we haven't talked..."

_"Hmm...doesn't mean I don't feel guilty..."_

"It's fine, Bas...trust me...and things are starting to feel normal...Cheerios at 6 is still brutal but at least the roads are dead when I'm driving to school..."

_Sebastian laughed, "Always a silver lining eh Killer? How's the president thing going? I saw the pictures of you and Ken in your debate on Tuesday..."_

"Ken?"

_"Blondie..."_

"Sam?"

_"Yeah...Ken...he looks like a Ken doll..."_

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes as he shoulder his bag, closed his locker and made his way out to his car, "I'm pretty sure he would see that as a compliment...but it's going good...we definitely won the debate...even if Sam did start to strip...but we're against Britt...and Artie...and I don't want Britt to be upset if she doesn't win..."

_"Hold up a minute...stripping?"_

Blaine laughed, "It's a long story..."

_"I'm sure it is Killer...and don't worry about Britt...everything will work out..."_

"I hope so...How's your week been?" Blaine said as he slid into his car, placing his bag on the seat next to him.

_"Awful...I have a two mile run for lacrosse at 6...schools a nightmare...lacrosse practice for an hour after school and then warblers for three hours...I have no idea how I'm going to cope when lacrosse really picks up..."_

"If you need me I'm only a phone call away...you don't have to try and do it all on your own..."

_"I know Killer...I know...it would be fine if Hunter wasn't such an ass..."_

"The warblers had to put up with you last year..."

_"According to Thad and Nick, Hunter makes me look like a Saint..."_

"I feel sorry for them..."

_"And not for me? Killer I'm wounded! What're you doing tonight?"_

"Homework...why?"

_"No reason Killer...no reason..."_

"Bas?"

_Sebastian laughed, "Seriously Killer...I have warblers for three hours tonight...but I was hoping we could Skype...I miss your handsome face..."_

"Flattery will get you everywhere...and yeah...we can skype...that is if Hunter will let you out erly enough...I have to be up at 4.30 in the morning..."

_"Ergh...he is evil...the pure incarnation of evil...and what's worse is that the rest of the warblers worship him...like properly worship him...he is like Hitler!"_

Blaine snorted a laugh, "I think that may be a bit harsh...don't you think you are exaggerating just a bit?"

_"No!"_

Blaine laughed but was stopped from replying by a knock on his car window. Brittany. He gestured for Brittany to get in and smiled.

"Hey Pretty Bird!" Brittany called down the phone, causing Blaine's smile to widen.

_"Hey Britt..." Sebastian replied._

"I've got to go...but we'll speak on Skype tonight...8pm okay?" Blaine asked.

_"Yeah...I'll speak to you then Killer...love you..."_

"I love you too..."

Blaine hung up the phone and placed it into the cup-holder before turning his attention to Britt.

"Hey Britt...what's up?"

Brittany smiled, "I've missed you..."

"Britt...we've seen each other every day..."

"But I've missed you...I wanted to tell you that I voted for you to be President..."

"Britt...I...er don't think that we are supposed to..."

"When you're president can I still do homework with you?"

"Er...yeah...Britt...but you might be president...that's why people vote..."

"Nope...I want you to be president..."

Blaine smiled. He should have known that he had nothing to worry about in regards to Brittany. She was a sweetheart (if a little naïve) and only wanted her friends to be happy. That was probably why Blaine and Brittany got along so well (at least according to Puck) as they were both sweet and wanted to see the good in the world.

"Well...what if I want you to be president?"

Brittany giggled, "We could share it! Like the Cheerios!"

Blaine nodded, "That would be cool..."

"I spoke to Santana this morning..."

Blaine grinned at the sudden change in conversation. Unlike everyone else, Brittany didn't do it to avoid talking about something else, she did it because it was the next thing that popped into her mind.

"Really? How is she?"

"She's good...she's going to see the bad Asian dancer next weekend..."

Blaine smiled, "I heard...Wes is excited to see her again..."

"Do you miss pretty bird?"

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah Britt, I do...why?"

"I'm having a party!"

"A party? Have your parents okayed that?"

"Yep...my mum and dad will be there but we can sing and dance and cuddle..."

"Sing, dance and cuddle?"

"You're a good cuddler..."

"Er...thanks..."

"And I want to invite your pretty bird and Quinnie's boyfriend..."

"When?"

"This Saturday...and I've invited all the New Directions...and some of the Cheerios...I don't want them all to scare Lord Tubbington..."

"Is Lord Tubbington out of the gang?"

"Yeah...his interest has changed to Scientology and knitting..."

"Well...if they scare him he can get them with his knitting needles..."

Brittany grinned, "I forgot about that!"

Blaine grinned, "Do you want a ride home?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

Thank you for reading this xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you to those of you who are reading. It really means a lot to me :)

I have two questions:

Where would you like Blaine to apply to college?

What would you like Blaine to Study?

Please review or PM me with your answers and let me know what you think of the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

Sebastian lounged back on the leather sofa watching as Trent, Thad and Nick argued about some ridiculous festival that they were supposed to be performing at. It was amusing to watch as Thad was slowly turning to be the same colour as the piping on his blazer. It always amused Sebastian when Thad got like this and it only amused him more that this was the second time that day that it had happened (the first occurring that morning at Lacrosse practice).

Sebastian glanced to the side slightly as Hunter Clarington sat down beside him. Sebastian rolled his eyes as his fellow junior sat upright and forward, clearly enjoying the 'show' that the council were putting on for them.

Hunter was an ass.

He made Sebastian look like a saint.

Sebastian didn't just think that because he had swept in and stolen all of his solos and made the rest of the warblers become putty in his hand. He didn't like him because he wanted to get Blaine back to Dalton.

It wasn't that Sebastian didn't want his boyfriend to return to Dalton (as he did) but he wanted him to be happy. And Blaine was happy at McKinley.

As hard as that was for Sebastian to fathom.

Sebastian was immensely proud of Blaine. He was co-captain of the Cheerios, Senior Class President, the 'new Rachel' (whatever the hell that is, Sebastian figured it had something to do with Rachel Berry) and being a leading member of The Super-Secret Superheroes Society (which Sebastian found absolutely adorkable). So, it wasn't that Sebastian didn't want Blaine to be at Dalton but he saw how happy Blaine was at McKinley. He would do anything to protect that.

It was that situation that was causing the three council members to argue.

It was also the reason for Hunter Clarington's smirk.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian snapped his head up to look at Nick, Trent and Thad.

Trent smiled hopefully, "Blaine will come back won't he? You agree with me and Nick? That Hunter's idea is a good one?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter, noticing how the rest of the warblers were now focused on him. If Sebastian wasn't in love with Blaine, he would probably find their fascination with Blaine to be disconcerting.

"Nope…Blaine won't come back to Dalton…trust me on that…"

"Sebastian…I know you don't like Hunter but…I honestly think Blaine might come back…" Nick said.

Thad rolled his eyes and replied before Sebastian had a chance to, "He won't…Seb's right…and I definitely don't thing that stealing the New Direction's Nationals trophy is the way to get him back!"

"You want to what?" Sebastian said in shock.

The answer came from beside him, "Steal their Nationals trophy…it should have been the Warblers' and it will be the warblers'…"

"No…you can't do that…the New Directions won fair and square…the Warblers didn't…even I can see that…"

"Yeah but you're dating Blaine?!"

"And you're supposed to be some of his best friends…"

"We are! But the Warblers need Blaine! Sebastian you can't deny that it would be amazing to have him here…"

Sebastian sighed, "I want him to be happy…and he's happy at McKinley…"

"Seb…you know he'd be happier here…" Trent said with hopeful eyes.

Sebastian stood up quickly and folded his arms across his chest, "No..I know that he is happy at McKinley…but go ahead with your little plan to get him here…but I am not a part of it….and I am telling you that he won't come back!"

He then stormed (in dramatic fashion that Cooper would be proud of) out of the room.

* * *

Blaine strode confidently through the corridors of Ash House towards the common room. He couldn't believe that the Warblers had stolen the New Directions Nationals trophy. They already had one of their own. They didn't need McKinley's.

Of course, Blaine had been warned by Sebastian that the Warblers were possibly going to steal it but the warning had come too late. Blaine had still been in school when Sebastian had called and he, Brittany and Kitty had rushed to the choir room. Once there it was obvious what Sebastian had warned had already happened.

It had been decided by the club that Blaine was the one they wanted and so it would be Blaine they got. Brittany and Sam had both offered to go with him but Blaine knew that nothing could actually happen while he was Dalton. Especially not now he was dating Sebastian.

Sebastian.

This was the first time in two weeks that Blaine was going to see Sebastian and just the thought filled him with butterflies. They had spoken on the phone, through skype, text and email but they hadn't been able to physically see each for two weeks. Sebastian's lacrosse training was heating up and Blaine was so busy with his various commitments (Glee, Cheerios, Superheroes Society, Class President), that wasn't even thinking about the increased school work that both had to contend with.

Blaine smiled as he spotted the tall warbler leaning against the wall and coughed a little to gain his attention, "I should have known…"

Sebastian turned to face him a grin on his face, noting the mischievous twinkle in Blaine's eyes, "Hey Killer…this time it isn't me…I promised…No more bullying, blackmail or assault this year…"

Blaine smiled, "That must be boring for you…"

Sebastian laughed, "Yeah it is…being nice sucks…"

Blaine stepped forward and pulled Sebastian towards him using the lapels on his blazer. He reached up and placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine, his hands tightening around Blaine's waist, "Hey…"

"Hey…"

"After this thing with Hunter you're going to hang around for a bit right…"

Blaine grinned, "Well…I guess that depends on what you want to do…"

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss into Blaine's hair, "After two weeks apart…I was actually thinking of watching a movie…"

"Will there be kisses?"

"If you want there to be…"

"I always want there to be kisses…and cuddles…"

"You are a cuddle whore…you know that right?"

Blaine nodded and rested his head on Sebastian's chest, "What exactly does Hunter want? And what about the councils say? Even last year under your reign of terror they had some control…"

Sebastian chuckled rolling his eyes, "Hunter wants you back at Dalton…and Trent and Nick agree…not matter how much me and Thad tried to stop them they went ahead with it…"

"So…Hunter knows that the Warblers have no chance without me?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh…I'm not sure about that Killer…"

Blaine stepped back, "Hmm…I guess we'll have to see about that huh Bas?"

"I guess…challenge?"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Oi lover birds…Clarington's getting impatient!" Thad said, his head popping around the door.

Blaine turned and stuck his tongue out at Thad.

He rolled his eyes, "Real mature…He's waiting…"

* * *

Thank you all for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for reading. Please continue to let me know where you want Blaine to apply (and go) to university and what you would like him to study? I am from England and am not not knowledgeable on US Universities and colleges (apart from researching on their websites). So please let me know where you want him to go.

Please review xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

Of course, Blaine didn't return to Dalton. He never intended to no matter how much of a convincing offer Hunter had made. He liked it at McKinley. Sure, it wasn't perfect. But neither was Dalton (their acceptance of Hunter Clarington proved that).

But now Blaine was ready to begin the first stage of the challenge he and Sebastian had laid out.

Winning Sectionals.

At Thanksgiving.

Luckily for the New Directions, they would not be competing against the Warblers who had competed the previous weekend. The Warblers had completely aced their competition in their covers of 'Live While We're Young' and 'Whistle' (which had left Blaine hot under the collar, prompting an intense make out session back stage).

Blaine and Brittany had gone to support the Warblers at their Sectionals and had been met by Wes, who was in town for his older brothers wedding. They had been able to catch up on everything that was going on with him and Santana but also everything between Thad and Quinn. Neither had realized that Thad had flown up to New Haven to visit Quinn (much Hunter's upset) the week before Sectionals.

Now Quinn was in Lima and Brittany, Blaine and Kitty all knew that Quinn did not particularly want to hang around McKinley. Kitty had admitted that Quinn was her idol and wanted to become Captain of the Cheerios once Blaine and Brittany graduated. Quinn, who had been paired with her, was able to catch a glimpse of the loving yet hurt cheerleader who was hidden beneath the tough bitchy exterior that she presented to the world.

Santana had been paired with Marley (no one had really expected that pairing), Mike with Ryder, Puck with Jake and Mercedes had been partnered with Unique. Much to Blaine's relief, Kurt had not returned home for Thanksgiving. The pair hadn't spoken since their break-up and from what Rachel had told Blaine that he had no idea that Blaine was dating Sebastian.

That was one thing that Blaine had never expected.

Friendship with Rachel Berry.

Rachel, who was Kurt's self-appointed best friend (much to Kurt and Mercedes amusement), had latched onto Blaine and become his self-appointed best friend. Although, Rachel had pointed out that she was moving towards fag hag-dom (Blaine had burst out laughing at that). Blaine had also been surprised to learn that she was not totally opposed to Sebastian (especially as Kurt was dating some British-guy named Adam). Apparently, she just wanted him to be happy.

But Rachel had stayed in New York with Kurt to avoid the inevitable awkward tension that would occur between her and Finn had she returned.

Instead, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck and Mercedes had returned to join Finn in guiding them through Sectionals. Mr Shue's sporadic appearances in Glee had almost made Blaine miss the Warbler Council but Finn had surprised everyone by being a surprisingly good teacher (Blaine suspected he had even surprised himself).

"Hey hobbit..."

Blaine looked up from where he was nervously tapping his fingers against his leg backstage, "Hey Tana..."

Santana sat down next to him and grabbed a hold of his hands, "I never pegged you as one to be nervous..."

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged, "It depends...last year it wasn't me opening the show...it was Tina, Quinn and Mike...and Kurt...I'm opening this year..."

"You killed it last year at sectionals...Man in the Mirror...Control...or have you forgotten those?"

Blaine smiled slightly, "I'll be fine once I get up there...I always am..."

"You were the lead for the Warblers...were you like this then too?"

"Worse..."

"Worse?"

"What was worse?"

Blaine and Santana glanced up to see Puck and Quinn standing in the doorway. Blaine gestured for them to enter and the two quickly took seats next to Blaine.

"What's worse?" Puck repeated.

"Hobbit's nerves..."

"You're nervous?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Is that really that hard to imagine?"

"Kinda...dude...you're like the most talented guy in Glee...I mean Artie's my bro too and Sam..but dude...you're freakin' incredible..."

Blaine blushed a little at Puck's words. He had been told he had an amazing voice by a lot of people; his dad, his grandparents, the Warblers (notably David and Wes), Rachel, Mr Shue, Sam, Sebastian but somehow Puck's words struck a chord within him. He could do this.

"If it helps...Seb and Thad are here...and the rest of the Warblers..."

"Scouting the competition..." Puck said a scowl on his face.

"Oh like we did when you sent Kurt to Dalton?" Santana smirked.

Puck raised his hands in surrender and winked, "Calm down Satan...and yeah...although I doubt Seb's here for that..."

Blaine smacked him on the arm rolling his eyes, "How's mini-Puckerman doing?"

"I still cannot believe I have a half-brother who is like...like here..."

"Neither could we..."

Puck rolled his shoulders, "He still has a long way to go before he is totally bad-ass...but he'll get there..."

"Oh no he won't..."

Blaine was broken off by Mercedes poking her head around the door, "Blaine...it's time..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Really? That's what you're going to say?"

* * *

Sebastian settled back into his seat beside Thad and wondered who the seat next to him were reserved for. He knew that one of them was for Quinn but he had no idea who else, he just hoped it wasn't Kurt.

Thad leaned side-wards, "You look nervous...you okay?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah...I just...I want them to win..."

"Even if they will beat us later in the competition..."

"At least it will give us a bit of a challenge..."

"Yeah I..."

Thad was broken off by Hunter leaning forward, "Remember this is a recon mission...we need to know who is going to be the biggest threat..."

"Hunter...my boyfriend is performing...I really could care less about your 'recon mission'...this isn't the army...it's show choir..."

"Show choir is brutal Sebastian...it is war..."

Thad choked a little at that and was patted sharply on the back by Nick. Sebastian was stopped from replying by the appearance of Quinn, Santana and Puck. The three took the seats beside Sebastian and he noted that Mercedes and Mike took the seats in front of them. Santana leaned over Quinn and placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"They'll be fine...trust me..."

Before Sebastian could reply the lights dimmed and the show began. The first group were good but Sebastian knew that Blaine was better. That the New Directions were better. Sebastian glanced round at one point and noticed that Hunter was making notes.

Then the Mennonites appeared on stage.

They were...well, Sebastian didn't really have the words to describe what they were.

They were something.

Sebastian did not fail to note, as the New Directions were announced, Thad mutter under his breath, "War he says?...Brutal?"

Then the music started and Sebastian was lulled into the magic and safety that was Blaine's voice as he appeared from the back of the theater.

_So, this is what you meant_  
_When you said you were spent_  
_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't hold back_  
_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

Blaine moved so that he was in line with Sebastian's row as he sang the next line;

_I don't ever want to let you down_

And then he moved on, making his way up onto the stage to join the rest the New Directions doing some complicated choreography including clapping and red solo cups. Then the song came to an end and they moved seamlessly into a slowed down version of Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake'. The song was beautifully sung and even brought a tear to Sebastian's eyes, especially when Blaine's new cheerleader friend sang the line:

_God knows that I've tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_

Sebastian remembered Blaine saying about how much he got along with the cheerleader and (much like Sebastian and Santana) there was more to her than she dared to show to the world.

Then, the New Directions flawlessly ended in 'Some Nights'. The song highlighted the talents of the entire club and Sebastian noted that even Hunter had stopped making notes to watch the performance.

As they ended the room was filed with applause and a standing ovation. It was pretty clear to everyone that the New Directions had won.

They'd won.

Obviously.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx

Songs: It's Time - Imagine Dragons

Wide Awake - Katy Perry

Some Nights - Fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading.

Remember to let me know what college you want Blaine to go to.

Also, let me know what you want him to study.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine rolled his shoulders as he opened his locker and placed his books inside. He was exhausted from the cheer-leading sectionals the day previously (which the Cheerios had won, obviously).

He had two Sectionals under his belt for the year.

His SAT scores were good.

His college applications were almost complete.

His relationship with Sebastian was amazing.

Everything seemed to be too good to be true. Blaine couldn't remember a time where everything had been going right for him. Last year he had to deal with: Finn and his Alpha-male issues; Kurt (and wasn't that a barrel of laughs); his parents; Cooper; Sebastian, the Warblers and the whole slushie thing. It was crazy really how far he'd come in the past couple of months.

"Blainey-days!"

Blaine spun to come face to face with Tina, "Hey..."

Tina linked her arm through Blaine's arm, "Come on...you're late..."

She dragged him into the room and he took his seat next to Sam and began the Student Council meeting.

"Okay...student council is now in session...first order of business Secretary Cohen-Chang would you please read the minutes from the last meeting..."

"Sam did a Daniel Craig impression for forty-five minutes..."

"That was fantastic...thank you Secretary Cohen Chang...Treasurer Davis...if we could go through..." Blaine broke off as he noticed Tina's hand rise, "Yes Tina?"

Tine stood up, "It is now officially 142 days until prom...where all the hot girls get immediately snatched up by al the hot guys...and then all the rest of us have to sit down and wait for all the nerds and the freaks and the burnouts and the losers to ask us out to the most awkward night of heavy petting we are going to get...until we wake up in a nursing home getting groped by an orderly..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Sam.

"For the record I think you're totally...sorta hot..like if I was in a bunker with you I would totally hit that..."

Blaine felt like slamming his against the table but instead smiled gently, "Tina...what are you suggesting?"

"I propose the McKinley High's first annual Sadie Hawkin's Dance..."

Blaine felt his smile begin to slide from his face as Tina re-took the seat opposite him and begin to explain to Sam what a Sadie Hawkin's dance is.

"It's a dance where the girls ask the guys..."

Blaine looked down, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea..."

"Why not? It was the last topic of discussion of the meeting of the Too Young To Be Bitter Club..." Tina turned to address the room before Blaine could reply, "All of those in favor of a Sadie Hawkins dance raise your hand..."

Blaine watched as almost everyone in the room raised their hand (including Sam), "Wait...wait wait a sec lets..."

Tina cut him off with a grin, "It's official...get ready for the first annual McKinley High Sadie Hawkin's dance..."

Blaine sighed, "Okay...okay..."

The meeting quickly disbanded to go and spread the news and to begin planning the event. San lingered behind for a minute after everyone else had gone and offered Blaine a sympathetic look, "Hey...it could be kinda fun...and I wasn't gonna argue with Tina..."

"It's fine man...I'll see you in Glee later..."

"Yeah...later dude..."

Blaine watched as Sam left the room to go to his Synchronized Swim practice closing the door behind him. Blaine allowed his head to hit the table with a thump.

Everything had been too good to be true.

Blaine sat up and fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the one person he knew would understand.

After two rings they answered and Blaine blurted out before he could even be greeted, "McKinley's having a Sadie Hawkins dance..."

"Blaine?"

"Wes...I'm serious we're doing a Sadie Hawkins dance...I'm not sure I can do this...Wes...I can't...I can't be in that position again..."

"Blaine...breath...okay...everything will be fine...I promise...but if you can't do it...don't go...go to Dalton and spend the night with Seb...stay at home...hey it'll be on a Friday right? Come up and see me...I can give you the big Harvard tour..."

"Wes...I'm class president...I have to go..."

"Well...take Seb...he isn't going to let anything happen...lord only knows what he would do if someone so much as glanced at you funnily..."

"He...he doesn't know, Wes..."

There was silence for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I've never told him..."

"Blaine...I'm not going to tell you that you need to tell him...but..."

"I should, right? I know...and I...I want to tell him...I...just...what if he thinks differently..."

"Don't even complete that thought...Blaine...anyone can see that you mean everything to Seb..."

Blaine sighed and placed his head on one of his hands, "Wes...what if...I mean...it's not as bad here as it was at West Westerville...but...it's not Dalton..."

"Nowhere is like Dalton...Blaine...just because you are class president doesn't mean that you have to go...if you really don't think you can do it...but Blaine...you are so much more than those bastards who beat you up...you need to remember that..."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...I...I need to call Bas..."

"Blaine...if you need to call me...do...I'm here if you need me..."

"I know...thanks Wes..."

Blaine said his goodbyes and hung up with Wes. He took a deep breath and glanced at the time, 3.30. Knowing that Sebastian would be in his room until he had to go to Warbler practice at 4.00, Blaine quickly dialed his number and lifted his cell to his ear waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

"Hey Killer..."

"Bas..."

"Hey...what's up? You okay?"

"Yeah...er...is it okay if I come to Dalton tonight?"

"Okay Killer...now you are worrying me..."

Blaine laughed, "Sorry...I just I miss you...and I don't have Cheerios in the morning and my first lesson has been cancelled so I don't have to be at school til 10...I thought maybe I..."

"Yes you can stay...you can most definitely stay...but are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be...I promise..."

"Good...but I've got to go Killer...or I'm risking the wrath of Hunter, Thad, Nick and Trent...after seeing you guys at Sectionals I'm not sure who's worse..."

"They're all harmless...and I'll just go straight to your dorm...I'll see you soon..."

"See you soon Killer..."

* * *

Thank you all for reading xx

The dialogue from the student council meeting was taken from the 'Sadie Hawkins' episode xx


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you to all of the kind reviews.

Please let me know where you want Blaine to go to college and what you want him to study.

Thank you

Disclaimer: I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine slipped inside of Sebastian's dorm room and closed the door behind him. He had never been more thankful that Sebastian had a single dorm. It gave them the privacy and the space they needed to be them.

Blaine had received a text from Wes informing him that Sebastian had asked him about why Blaine had transferred mid-semester, so Blaine now had an idea why Sebastian had seemed possessive when Blaine had returned from Colorado during the summer.

Blaine slung his bag into the corner of the room and quickly slipped out of his Cheerios uniform, pulling on a pair of sweats and one of Sebastian's hoodies. He then flopped backwards on Sebastian's bed and breathed in the smell that was uniquely Sebastian from his pillow.

When Sebastian entered his dorm room an hour later, he found Blaine curled up asleep on his bed. Sebastian closed the door softly behind him, toed off his shoes and hung his blazer on the back of his chair. He loosened his tie chucking it onto the desk and undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt, slowly making his way towards a sleeping Blaine.

Sebastian took in Blaine's tired features and frowned. He had known that something was up with Blaine when he had spoken to him earlier but hadn't wanted to push. He sat down on the bed and ran a hand soothingly through Blaine's curls, smiling that Blaine had left them free from gel.

"Hey sleepy head..."

Blaine murmured and rolled over so that he was flush against Sebastian's side, "Bas?"

"Hey Killer...you have a good nap?"

Blaine nodded and reached up to wipe his eyes before staring lovingly at Sebastian, "Hmm...what time is it?"

"Half 7...Hunter kept us longer than any of us wanted..."

Blaine chuckled as he pushed himself up so he was sat with his back resting against the headboard. Blaine leaned over and captured Sebastian's lips with his own. Sebastian moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Bas...hmm...stop...I need to...to talk to you..."

Sebastian pulled back slowly, "I knew there was something you weren't telling me on the phone..."

Blaine took a deep breath and clasped Sebastian's hand in his own, "This...isn't nice...and I wasn't about to tell you over the phone...what I'm about to tell you but...you need to know...and Wes said you've already asked questions...so...I'm ready...to tell you why I transferred mid-semester..."

Sebastian took a deep breath, "You don't have..."

"I do...and...and I want to..."

"Okay...okay Killer..."

"I transferred to Dalton from West Westerville High about a month into what should have been my sophomore year...but I entered as a freshman..."

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing, "At my old school...there was this Sadie Hawkins dance...and er...everyone knew I was gay...I mean up until that point it had been nothing more than locker shoves...but I asked the only other out gay guy at school to go with me...and so...we went to the dance...and...and everything was fine...we were in the parking lot...waiting...waiting for his dad to come and pick us up...and these jocks...they surrounded us and..."

"Blaine..."

"They started hitting us...and kicking us...and...and there...there was so much blood...and then I...don't really remember anything...else...until I woke in the hospital...about 4 months later...and my dad was there...I...I had to...to stay in the hospital for another month...and I was in wheelchair up until 3 weeks before I started at Dalton...and...and only Wes knew...I...I never told anyone else..."

Sebastian sat frozen beside Blaine only vaguely aware of the scolding hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Bas?"

Sebastian turned at the sound of Blaine's voice and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine relaxed in Sebastian's embrace and began to cry. Not just gentle tears. Full snotty sobs that left his cheeks blotchy. Sebastian allowed his own tears to fall for what his boyfriend had been through. The pair stayed sat like that for a good 30 minutes, the only sounds were of their tears and sniffing. They only pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian slowly untangled himself from Blaine and rubbed his eyes before making his way over to the door, while Blaine reached for a tissue.

Sebastian pulled the door open slightly, so that the knockers (Thad and Jeff) couldn't see Blaine, "Hey..."

"Is everything okay?" Thad asked immediately, his concern evident.

"Yeah...allergies...what can I do for you two?"

"We were wondering whether you wanted to come out for dinner with us...after you and Nick made your escape earlier Hunter kept us even longer so we missed dinner...we heard from some of the others that you hadn't been down for dinner...so do you want to come?"

Sebastian rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. He was actually starving and he had no clue as to whether Blaine had eaten or not. But the guys didn't know that Blaine was here and he wasn't sure whether Blaine wanted them to know he was here. "Err..."

Sebastian was saved from answering as Blaine ducked underneath his arm, with no visable sign that he had been sobbing just moments early. Damn, he was a good actor.

"Blaine!" Thad said in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Jeff said as he pulled his friend into a hug.

Once Jeff had let him go, Blaine stepped back so that his back was flush against Sebastian's chest.

Blaine smiled, "Do you think you can bring something back? I know he said his allergies were messing up but I think he's getting sick...you don't want him to be sick for lacrosse..."

Thad nodded, "Of course we can bring something back...any preference?"

"Nope...thanks guys..."

"It's fine...you go look after Seb...I need him on top form for lacrosse...I hate to admit it but he's actually quite the stud..."

Sebastian smirked but before he could reply Jeff had yanked Thad down the corridor and Blaine had tugged him back inside his dorm room, closing the door behind them.

"You are an exceptionally good actor..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, "Thanks...but they're just oblivious..."

The pair moved back to sit on the bed but this time they say facing each other clasping each others hands. Sebastian noted that Blaine was beginning to shake so he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you...and...and I want to kill the bastards who..."

"Bas...it's okay...I...I got used to the fact that they were never gonna truly get what they deserve...but I...Wes told me to remember that I am better than them and...I do...that's pretty much how I got by early on..."

"Bas..."

"There is nothing you or anyone can do to change this...I love you...and you are doing everything that I need and want by being with me..."

"I...just...why tell me now? I mean I'm honored that you have trusted me with this and...and that you needed to be ready...but why today?"

"McKinley is having a Sadie Hawkins dance..."

"Come spend the night here..."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Sebastian's hand, "As much as I would love that...I'm class president...I have to be there..."

"When is it?"

"Next Friday..."

"Time?"

"6..."

"I'll pick you up at half 5..."

"Bas...that is not why I told..."

"I know...I know...I...let me do this, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all of the kind reviews and to everyone who is just reading this fic. It really means a lot to me.

Please continue to let me know where you want Blaine to go to college and what you want him to study.

Thank you xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Sebastian squeezed Blaine's hand as he parked his car in McKinley High parking lot. Sebastian had noticed that Blaine had gotten tenser the closer they had gotten to the school and his hands had begun to shake a bit.

"Hey…Killer…look at me a minute…."

Blaine twisted his head slowly to the side and meet Sebastian's green eyes.

"Breathe for me Killer…everything is going to be okay…I promise you…I am not going to let anything happen to you okay…we are going to have a nice night…well as nice as a cheesy dance at a public school can be….and remember…Puck is here…and Sam is not going to let anything happen to his Nightbird…everything will be fine…"

"Don't drink the punch…"

That wasn't what Sebastian had been expecting, "Huh?"

"Puck's here…he'll have spiked the punch…you're driving…"

Sebastian grinned and leaned forward placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead, "You ready Killer?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Yep…come on..."

Blaine slipped out of the car and waited while Sebastian locked it and re-joined him at his side. Sebastian clasped Blaine's hand in his and gently squeezed it as they began to walk into McKinley High School.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as the pair stepped into what he assumed to be a winter wonderland themed hall. There were white snowflakes everywhere and what appeared to be fake snow. Sebastian had to admit that had McKinley had a larger budget to do this it wouldn't have looked half bad. But this was McKinley and Sebastian knew that they didn't have access to the sort of funds that Dalton did.

Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who seemed to have relaxed slightly from when they were in the parking lot, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah I…"

"Yo…Anderson!"

Blaine spun around to come face to face with Noah Puckerman, who appeared to be escorting Kitty to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Puck…hey…hi Kitty…"

"Blaine…even I have to admit that Harajuku Girl did an alright job at decorating this thing…and who is this sexy man you have your arm?"

Puck choked as Sebastian winked at Kitty while Blaine just rolled his eyes. Sometimes Blaine wondered where on earth he had managed to find these people.

"Kitty…this is my boyfriend Sebastian…Seb this is Kitty…"

"What? Am I not your amazingly talented most bitchiest current Cheerio?"

Blaine chuckled, "Yep…you are…San and Quinn would be proud…"

"I aim to please…especially in the…"

Puck interrupted her at that point, "You can't wait to get a slice of the Puckerman…you'll be Jewish before you know it…"

Kitty waved a hand dismissively, "Please…I like bacon to much…"

"Okay…we better go…I need to speak to Britt…have fun…"

Blaine then proceeded to drag Sebastian away from the pair and over towards where Brittney was stood with Tina and Sam.

"Blainey! Pretty Bird!" Brittney exclaimed before launching herself at the pair. Blaine dropped Sebastian's hand as he wrapped his arms tightly around Brittney. Brittney gestured for Sebastian to join the hug which he did not nearly as reluctantly as he thought he would. As they broke apart, Sebastian noted the evil glare that was being thrown his way by Tina.

Blaine stepped sideways so that he could talk to Sam and Brittney linked her arm through Sebastian's, "Don't worry about Tay Tay…she's Team Klaine…and Team Blaine…I think as she asked Blainey to this earlier this week…she's not Team Seblaine…"

Sebastian grinned, "Team Seblaine huh?"

"You and Blainey duh…keep up pretty bird…"

Sebastian had come to the conclusion that everyone needed someone like Brittney in their life.

And also that he would never be able to understand the dynamic of the New Directions.

And what exactly did she mean by Team Blaine?

Did Cohen-Chang have a crush?

Well, at least she had good taste.

"Pretty bird…will you dance with me? Don't worry Blainey is singing so he won't mind…"

"Of course…"

Brittney tugged on his hand pulling him in front of the stage and twirling around as Artie began to sing:

_A scrub is a guy who things he's fly_

_And he's also known as a buster_

Sebastian had never been to a school dance before, so he couldn't really tell whether this was a faculty approved song. But, then again this was the New Directions, so anything was possible really.

As the song came to a close and Sebastian was released into Blaine's arms as Brittney placed a kiss onto his cheek before climbing onto the stage.

"So…what did you think?"

"That you look hot as hell…"

"Not what I meant but I'll take it…did you have fun with Britt?"

"Can we adopt her? Like…can I take her back to Dalton and keep her forever?"

Blaine laughed as the pair moved off of the dance floor as the girls started to sing, "Nope…she's not a boy…she'd never be allowed to stay…and she still gets lost around McKinley…I don't think you'd be able to find her once she got lost on campus…"

Sebastian smiled, "You're probably right…now a question…is that an approved song choice?"

"Coming from one of the guys who sang Whistle at a competition?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "That was Hunter…all Hunter…"

"And no…but none of the song the New Directions do are ever approved…I mean the year before I transferred Mr Shue performed Toxic with the New Directions…caused a riot…"

Sebastian froze, his mouth hanging agape at that piece of information.

Blaine just chuckled, "This is McKinley…that's just what happens here…you get used to it…"

"B…But that's like Mr Walker singing…I don't know…Birthday Sex…with the Warblers…"

Blaine burst out laughing at the image of the strict no nonsense economics teacher busting out some moves to Birthday Sex as the Warblers did the two-step behind him, "Now…now that's a little extreme…I mean…Mr Walker is like 70…Mr Shue's in his 30's…"

Sebastian chuckled, "Okay…you have a point…but seriously…how do you guys get away with it…I mean…we all got a week's detention for performing Whistle at Sectionals…and you just…"

"For someone who claims to be so comfortable with sex you seem to be pretty uptight about singing about it…" Blaine said his voice teasing.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around him tugging Blaine against his chest and whispering in his ear, "Hmm…I know that all this talking about…"

"We are not having sex in your car…not…not for our first time…"

"Hmm…well we'll go back to mine…"

"Yours?"

"No one is there…I promise…"

"Let's go…"

"Seriously…"

"Okay…"

Sebastian pulled Blaine quickly out of the McKinley gym, each unaware that they were being watched.

Puck grinned, "They are totally going to have sex…"

"Wanky…"

"You have spent way too much time with Santana…"

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all of the kind reviews and for those who are just reading. Please continue to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

"Sebby! Sebby! Sebby!"

Sebastian spun around as his little sister came running at him from across the living room, he bent down and caught her quickly lifting her up and settling her on his hip.

"Hey Princess..."

"Sebby can we do something?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had thought that he had managed to distract Amelia for long enough with making Christmas cards but he had been wrong. He has been left to look after his little sister while his father and Melissa attended some Christmas party in Columbus and he was seriously running out of things to do.

"Sure Princess...what do you want to do?"

Amelia looked at Sebastian her face twisting into one that Sebastian recognised as being her concentrating face, "Can...can we go see Blainey?"

Sebastian smiled at his sister's request. Sebastian had initially been worried that Amelia would feel jealous that Sebastian was spending most of his time with Blaine, however, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Amelia loved Blaine.

In fact, Sebastian was convinced that she loved Blaine more than she loved him.

"Sebby...can we? Please!"

Sebastian nodded and placed Amelia on the floor, "Okay...go get ready...remember it's cold outside..."

Sebastian had barely finished his sentence before Amelia had raced off up the stairs. Sebastian pulled out his phone and quickly fired off a text to Blaine to warn him that they were going to see him:

Me and Mia are on the way to yours. She misses you xxx

Sebastian only had to wait a minute before he received a reply:

And you don't? Come down to the barn xxx

Will do. See you soon xxx

Sebastian pulled on his coat and scarf and went out into the entrance hall where Amelia was already waiting for him, "Come on Sebby!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, looked the front door and placed Amelia in the car. Then they were on the way.

Blaine lived about half an hour away from Sebastian and the closer they got Sebastian could feel Amelia's excitement growing. And if Sebastian was completely honest, his own excite was growing as well. Dalton had ended term the week previously but McKinley finished until the previous day and Sebastian couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. Even with his little sister tagging along.

After the Sadie Hawkins Dance, nothing had particularly changed between them. Well, aside from the fact that they were now having sex. They were still pretty reserved while in pubic, both being all too aware of the homophobic minds in both Lima and Westerville. Sebastian knew that having sex with Blaine meant more to the both of them than either would be able to express so they carried on as they hand been (except they continued when their make out sessions got even more heated). Sebastian and Blaine hadn't spent much time together as the term had wrapped up, both consumed by mid-terms and in Blaine's case final college applications. That wasn't even considering the stuff they had to do outside of academics.

By the time that Sebastian pulled up outside of the Anderson home it had begun to snow slightly. He knew that both he and Amelia had spare clothes in his car so he wasn't particularly concerned about what would happen should they get snowed in. It was a scenario that he was prepared for, especially as Melissa had pointed out the week earlier that Amelia would want to spend time with Sebastian and if Sebastian was with Blaine then she wanted to be as well.

Sebastian picked Amelia up and began the short walk around the back of the house and down to where the barn was. He placed her down and reminded her that she had to be quiet and careful before pulling one of the doors open and stepping inside.

Today, the barn was a stark contrast to how it had been when Sebastian had visited in the summer. Today there was no music playing and the only thing that could be heard where the whinnying and stopping of the horses hooves.

"Blaine?" Sebastian called out.

Blaine appeared from behind one of the stall doors a smile appearing on his face at the sight of Sebastian and Amelia, "Hey..."

"Blainey..."

Blaine stepped out of the stall that was occupied by Toby, "Hey Mia..."

Amelia rushed forward and Blaine swiftly picked her up placing a kiss on to her cheek. Sebastian watched as the pair seemed to have a quiet conversation while Blaine shifted Amelia in his arms so that she could see Toby better.

It shouldn't really amaze Sebastian as much as it does to see how good Blaine is with Amelia. Sebastian had thought that having his little sister around would put Blaine off (or scare him off as Melissa had once said) but all it had done was make them a little more discreet.

Sebastian moved forward so that he could wrap his arms around Blaine and Amelia as Amelia stroked Toby's nose, "Hey.." He said pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Hey...you smell like cookies..."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah...me and Mia made cookies earlier...I think we got more ingredients on ourselves than we did in the actual cookies..."

Blaine grinned and placed a wriggling Amelia on the floor as she wanted to greet the rest of the horses. Blaine twisted and pressed a kiss onto Sebastian's lips while Sebastian tightened his arms around Blaine while they watched Amelia greet the other horses.

"I've missed you..."

Sebastian pressed a kiss onto Blaine's head, "I've missed you too...how were mid-terms?"

"They were mid-terms...it's not like any of us really need them...I mean...we've all ready done our SAT's it's just waiting now..."

Sebastian groaned, "Don't remind me of the SAT's..."

Blaine chuckled, "Stop being so dramatic...you'll be fine...you ace everything you do..."

"Everything huh?"

Blaine laughed and slapped Sebastian on the chest, "Not in front of your sister..."

"She's four...she doesn't understand..."

"So you want to answer those awkward questions that she could ask..."

Sebastian shook his head, a horrified look appearing on his face, "Okay...you have a point..."

Blaine was prevented from replying as Amelia appeared in front of him, "Blainey...why don't you have Christmas stuff in here?"

"Er...I just don't...why?"

"It's Christmas...you have to have Christmas stuff...it's the law..."

Blaine could practically feel Sebastian's smirk, "It's the law? Huh, I never knew that..."

Amelia nodded seriously, "Yep...Blainey can we have some hot chocolate?"

Blaine grinned and glanced back at Sebastian who's eyes had widened hopefully, "Yep...I think we even have marshmallows..."

"Really?" This time is was Sebastian that questioned not Amelia.

"Yep...why don't you two go inside while I shut up down here?"

"Okay..."

Blaine watched as Sebastian lifted Amelia up and carried her out of the barn. He rolled his eyes, he should have known that Sebastian would have gotten as excited as a four year old at the mention of hot chocolate. Blaine knew that Sebastian liked his coffee but he had discovered that at Christmas Sebastian embraced everything that he could to do with the season.

Blaine did a final check on the four horses before sliding the door to the barn shut. He trudged through the settling snow up to the house and slipped in through the door to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and spun around only to jump when he saw Sebastian leaning back against one of the counters in the kitchen.

"Shit...Bas...what you doing? And where's Maggie?"

Sebastian stepped forward, his face morphing into one of concern, "Maggie's in the living room with Mia...but I...Killer..."

"Bas?"

"Where's the Christmas?"

Blaine's shoulders slumped, "There is none..."

"Huh...but you said you loved Christmas..."

"I..er...I used to love Christmas...but after the Sadie Hawkins dance...I..er...spent every Christmas at Dalton...my mother didn't want to see me...and er...this year they are with Cooper and Gabrielle in LA..."

"But you didn't...you could have told me Killer...you can tell me anything..."

"I know...I know...I'm sorry...I just..I didn't want to be a burden..."

"Killer...you are not a burden okay? You never will be and you never have been..." Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug, "What are you doing this year?"

"Spending it here...watching Christmas movies or down in the barn..."

"Killer..."

"It's okay...Bas...it's okay..."

"I love you, you know that right?"

Blaine smiled against Sebastian's chest, "I know...I love you..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all of the kind reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think.

PS. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you like it xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Four days later found Blaine curled up against Sebastian's chests peering through the slight gap in the curtains as the snow fell to the ground. After a quick glance at the clock, Blaine was surprised to see that it was only 6.00am, so he settled back against Sebastian's chest as Sebastian continued to slumber underneath him.

After Sebastian had informed his father and Melissa that Blaine would be spending Christmas alone, he had been practically forced into Mr Smythe's car and told that he would be spending the holiday with the Smythe's. Blaine had been surprised when Mr Smythe (Richard, he had to remember to call him Richard) had appeared on his doorstep and told him to pack him a bag. What hadn't really surprised him about the situation was that Mr Smythe (Richard!) had not taken his words of "No," and "I don't want to be a bother," seriously.

So, now Blaine found himself on Christmas day curled up next to his boyfriend knowing that he was about to spend (what he been led to believe by his friends) the most family orientated day of the year with his boyfriends family. Sebastian had told him that Melissa's parents would be there and that his grandmother would also be in attendance. Blaine wasn't sure what to think or how to feel.

He had very good relationship with his own paternal grandparents; Alastair and Diana, and they had invited him on a cruise over the Christmas holidays but Blaine wasn't a fan of boats. But meeting Sebastian's grandmother made him nervous. Blaine knew that the Smythe matriarch was protective of her only grandson and Blaine just really wanted her to like him. Sebastian told him he had nothing to worry about.

This was one time Blaine didn't believe Sebastian.

Blaine felt Sebastian begin to stir underneath him. He placed a smattering of kisses on Sebastian's chest as his boyfriend began to wake.

"Hmmm...good morning..." Sebastian said sleepily blinking down to gaze at Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Bas..."

"Merry Christmas Killer..."

The pair continued to lie in silence, which was broken occasionally as they kissed. Each knew that this would probably be the only quiet they got all day so they were willing to make the most of it. Especially as they had no idea what time Amelia would decide that they had to get up. Blaine had a feeling that Christmas with a four year old was going to be tiring.

"You ready for today?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder, "Hmm...I guess...I don't really know what I'm doing..."

Sebastian pressed a kiss into his hair, "No one does...ever...expecially when there is children...trust me..."

"I just..."

"SEBBY! BLAINEY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Sebastian and Blaine laughed as the door burst open and Amelia raced in diving onto the bed next to Sebastian. Both were pleased that they had worn sweat last night as there were questions that neither wanted to answer.

Sebastian placed a kiss on his sisters cheek, "Merry Christmas Mia Moo..."

Amelia swatted him on the arm at the nickname and whined, "Sebby.."

Blaine chuckled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Amelia's cheek as well, "Merry Christmas.."

"Merry Christmas Blainey! Now come on! We have presents!"

Sebastian and Blaine laughed at the little girls excited bouncing on the bed.

Sebastian grinned, "Okay...Okay...you go make sure Dad and Mom are up...we'll meet you downstairs..."

"Okay...be quick..."

Amelia raced out of the room leaving Blaine and Sebastian laughing. Blaine sat up and pressed a deep kiss onto Sebastian's lips. Sebastian moaned before pulling away slowly, "Come on Killer...that's not fair..."

Blaine grinned and moved out of the bed before turning to look back at Sebastian, "What am I supposed to wear?"

Sebastian chuckled as he moved out of the bed, "Put a T-Shirt on or a hoodie and you'll be fine Killer...Melissa doesn't like anyone to be fully dressed when we open presents...Dad and Grandma moaned the first year but they got used to it..."

"Wait...when will they be here?"

Sebastian chuckle as he pulled a Dalton Lacrosse T-Shirt over his head, "They're already here...they arrived after we went to bed last night..."

"I can't meet your grandmother dressed like this!"

Sebastian laughed and chucked one of his own Dalton hoodies to Blaine, "Yes you can and you are...I don't know what you are so worried about...she'll love you..."

"Bas..."

"You'll be fine B...now put that on before Mia's back up here telling us off for being slow..."

Blaine nodded and pulled the hoodie over his head while Sebastian went and brushed his teeth, Blaine following quickly behind. The pair then made their way down stairs, Sebastian grabbing a hold of Blaine's hand as he lead him into the living room.

"SEBBY! BLAINEY!"

Sebastian pulled Blaine gently into the room where they found Amelia sat by the tree, Melissa and Richard sat on the love-seat nearest to Amelia, what Blaine presumed to be Melissa's parents were sat towards one end of the sofa while the Smythe's dog curled up next to them and Sebastian's grandmother sat in one of the armchairs. She twisted to face the pair when Amelia announced their arrival.

"Sebastian darling...Merry Christmas..."

Sebastian dropped Blaine's hand to give his grandmother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas grandma..."

As Sebastian stepped back he noticed that she was peering inquisitively at Blaine who was still stood in the doorway, except that Amelia who had taken a hold of Blaine's hand and was pulling him further into the room. Blaine was powerless to stop her.

"Grandma this is Sebby's boyfriend Blainey...Blainey this is my grandma, my nana and my grandad..."

Sebastian chuckled slightly at his sister's introduction and wrapped his arm around Blaine as his sister deposited Blaine at his side.

His grandmother smiled, "I'm guessing your name isn't Blainey?"

"Er...no...it's Blaine ma'am..."

She smiled, "Now dear...call me Dorothy..."

Richard smiled, "He's Copper's brother..."

"Really?"

Blaine nodded as Sebastian pulled him down onto the floor and introduced him to Melissa's parents who told him to call them Charles and Jennifer.

"Presents Please!"

The group laughed at the four year old's eagerness and Sebastian nodded moving so that he could help Amelia give out the presents.

Blaine was surprised to discover that there were several presents under the tree for him. Not just from Sebastian but from Richard, Melissa and Amelia; Sebastian's grandmother Dorothy; and there was even an envelope from Cooper. Blaine was convinced that they had all spent way too much on him, especially as he was a last minute guest but Richard had assured him that they had already bought the presents when he had heard about Blaine's situation.

Blaine had also been surprised by how thoughtful the presents were and how well suited they were to him, despite Sebastian's claims that he had not helped and that they had guessed for the most part. He received lots of horse riding and polo stuff; as well as some knew guitar picks and headphones. Amelia had even made sure to include some gifts for his horses (4 bags with each of the horses names sewn on containing some apples, carrots and polo mints). He had also received several gift vouchers.

Sebastian couldn't help but be amused at Blaine's surprise that he had been given gifts. While Sebastian knew that his parents and grandmother hadn't gone overboard (despite how much they wanted to), Sebastian (and everyone else) could see how much it was appreciated.

As the family dispersed to go and get showered, dressed and to put the gifts in the rooms they were staying in, Sebastian stayed sat on the floor next to Blaine while Blaine stared at the large brown envelope from Cooper. Blaine hadn't wanted to open in front of everyone else and even now that it was just him a Sebastian he didn't really want to open it.

"You don't have to open in now...you can wait til later..."

"I know but...I want to...to get it out of the way..."

"Okay Killer..."

Blaine slid his finger through the seal of the envelope and reached inside, first pulling out a letter:

_Squirt,_

_ So I'm hoping this reaches you in time, I sent it to the Smythe's so that mom doesn't find out I've sent you anything. She still isn't impressed by you joining the cheer-leading squad. Anyway, I hope you have a great Christmas with Sebastian but I still wish you would have come out with us. I hope you like your gift._

_ Love, Cooper_

Blaine reached into the envelope and first pulled out a $50.00 gift card. The second thing he pulled out caused him to snort with laughter, quickly catching Sebastian's attention.

"What?"

Blaine chucked the DVD at him, "He sent me a DVD of the greatest commercials of Cooper Anderson..."

"Well...that's...I'm not quite sure what that is..."

Blaine was prevented from answering as Sebastian's phone rang. Sebastian quickly glanced down at it, sighed once he realized who it was and answered it.

"Bonjour Mère, joyeux noël..." (Hello Mother, Merry Christmas)

Blaine glanced at Sebastian. He didn't speak any French but could only guess that the phone call was from his mother who lived in France. But that was only a guess as Blaine could not hear the person on the other end of the phone.

"Non, je suis avec le papa, grand-maman, Melissa, Amelia, les parents de Melissa et Blaine..." (No, I'm with dad, grandma, Melissa, Amelia, Melissa's parents and Blaine)

"Non mère, Blaine est mon ami..." (No mother, Blaine is my boyfriend)

"Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais vous parler plus tard. Au Revoir..." (Not today. I will speak to you later. Goodbye.)

Sebastian hung up the phone and placed it on the arm of the sofa behind him. He then leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Blaine' cheek.

"I'm guessing that was your mother..."

"Unfortunately, yes..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx

I apologize for the poor French in this. I don't speak it and so used an online translator. Sorry xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read this. Please let me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but he was the host of the New Years Eve party. New Years Eve was a time that Blaine had normally spent by himself, even last year when he had been dating Kurt he had spent the night watching movies and eating popcorn by himself. This year he was surrounded by loud, drunken show choir members (both past and present) who had gathered together to bring in the New Year.

Blaine couldn't help but comment to Sebastian, as they hid anything of great importance to his mother in preparation for the influx of people, how much of a random thrown together group would be in Blaine's house. There were current members of both the New Directions and the Warblers, as well as former members, Blaine's friends from Polo, Cheerios and Sebastian's friends from Lacrosse. It was a very...eclectic, mix of personalities. A mix that Blaine was praying would not want to kill each other by midnight.

Sebastian had, of course, told him that he had nothing to worry about, but that was when he had been sober and Blaine tried to fight back a chuckle as he watched Sebastian attempt to play Dance Dance Revolution with Mike. Blaine, who knew that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol (kissing Rachel Berry was prove of that), was taking it easy especially as he guessed that most of his guest would end up crashed on the floor.

Blaine leaned back against in the doorway to the living room in which the majority of people had gathered watching in amusement. He noted how Sam, Wes and the Unholy Trinity were playing Twisted in one corner of the room, a group if horny Warblers watching drooling at the sight. Blaine smiled as he noticed that Thad kept glancing across at Quinn and coughing when one of the Warblers watching made an inappropriate comment. Blaine grinned as he saw the new New Directions members (bar Kitty) curled up on the sofa red solo cups in hand. Blaine had been sure to keep a close eye on the younger members of the New Directions, as he was unsure as to how they were going to cope with the alcohol. It appeared that they just got cuddly but then again, he wasn't sure as to what or how much they had had. Kitty was with Artie and Jeff (there was a trio he hadn't expected) appearing to be talking about Blaine as they kept looking over at him he would investigate that later).

However, to Blaine one of the most surprising pairings at his party was the one of Puck and Rachel. Or as Tina had informed him earlier, Puckleberry. Blaine knew that the two had dated briefly in an attempt to make Finn and Quinn jealous, but he had never expected them to ever re-kindle that relationship.

Blaine jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He twisted slightly so that he was facing the owner of the hand and was surprised to find it belonged to Charlie. Charlie played Polo with |Blaine, along with Logan and Matt who were stood just behind him.

"Hey...cool party Blainers..."

"I'm glad you could come..."

Logan scoffed, "This beats whatever party I would've been dragged to by parents..."

The three other boys shivered at the thought. Blaine, Charlie, Logan and Matt had first when they were 6 at some charity event that each of their parents had been involved in. The four had formed a strong friendship that hadn't faltered 12 years later. While Blaine should technically have graduated high school the previous year, the other three (whose birthdays were in September, October and November of the same year) were a school year younger. However, that was one thing that the boys had celebrated when it was announced that Blaine would have to repeat his freshman year, that they weren't going to be split up. It was Charlie, Logan and Matt who had given Blaine hope that not everyone was like the homophobes that he had encountered at West Westerville High.

"Logan's right man...now are any of these chicks single?"

Blaine chuckled at Matt's question and scanned the room quickly, "Tina...the girl looking miserable in the corner...and Bree...the one scowling at the sofa...and Kitty who's with Jeff and Artie...but that's your lot really..."

"Why is that girl looking so miserable? Tina?" Charlie questioned gesturing in the vague direction of where Tina was sat.

"She's not a fan of Bas...she's still hoping that Kurt and I will get back together..."

"How is the ice queen?" Matt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname that Charlie, Logan and Matt had given Kurt when they were dating. That should have been Blaine's first clue really, when even the three people who had stuck by him through everything were vocal in their dislike for Kurt.

Blaine shrugged, "Don't know...he's in New York...Rachel lives with him...they're best friends...she said he's seeing someone...but honestly I don't care..."

Charlie grinned, "Good...we like Seb...he's good for you...you've been more like the Blaine you were that first summer you came home from Dalton..."

Blaine just smiled. He knew exactly what Charlie meant. He had changed when he was with Kurt and he was only just starting to feel comfortable as himself again, it was undeniable that Sebastian was a huge part of that.

"What so the ice queen's best friend I here? At his ex's New Years Eve party?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yep...she's over there making out with Puck...but I'm guessing Kurt doesn't know that she's here..."

Charlie nodded and glanced around the room, "Now we know that the girls on offer aren't...stellar choices...but what about guys...what about that attractive guy over there?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and glanced over to where Charlie was pointing only to see Hunter Clarington (what a surprise he and Sebastian had had when he had turned up with a cheap bottle of wine). Blaine knew that Charlie had high expectations of whoever he made out with or dated, whether that be male or female, and Blaine wasn't sure that Hunter would meet those expectations.

"Hunter Clarington...he's a Warbler...new this year...apparently he's not...and I'm quoting...remotely bi-curious...but if you ask me..."

"That screams sexuality crisis...or at least denial...don't worry I'm on the case..."

Blaine, Matt and Logan watched as Charlie made his way over to where Hunter was sat by himself. Blaine glanced side-wards at his friends, "Do you think I should've told him Hunter transferred from a Military Academy?"

Matt and Logan laughed, "Nah...Charlie can handle himself...or at least that's what he wants us to believe..."

Logan nodded, "Now if you'll excuse us...we each need to find a pretty girl to kiss in a couple of minutes..."

Blaine nodded and watched as they disappeared into the throng of people who were beginning to stand in front of the TV which had the Times Square Ball drop playing in the background. Blaine noticed that many seemed to be coupling up, especially those who hadn't known anyone prior to tonight.

Blaine felt a pair of hands slide around his waist and he breathed in the scent that was unique to his boyfriend, "Hey you..."

"Hmm...Hi...Happy New Year.."

Blaine chuckled as Sebastian nuzzled his neck, "It's not the New Year yet..."

"But it will be..."

"Yep..It will..."

The pair stood silently, Sebastian continuing to nuzzle and kiss Blaine. Blaine smiled. He couldn't quite believe the changes he had gone through in the past year. This time last year he was dating Kurt; he was still being accused of stealing Finn's spotlight; the Warblers and Sebastian were on the path to becoming enemy number 1. But now he was so completely utterly in love with Sebastian and everything didn't seem to really matter.

"Thank you..."

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"For what?"

"7..."

"6..."

"For waiting..."

"5..."

"4..."

"Always...I love you..."

"3..."

"I love you..."

"2..."

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for reading. Please continue to let me know what you think.

This one is a little shorter and a bit different to the rest.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Rachel jumped as she spun around to see her room-mate Kurt Hummel sat on his vintage sofa staring at his laptop. She had expected Kurt to be at work or at least out with Adam as he had been for the past couple of weeks. Rachel didn't necessarily care for the British student at NYADA that Kurt was currently seeing but at least he was better than the guy Kurt had hooked up with immediately after his break up with Blaine.

Kurt looked up when he heard his room-mate enter. He had remained in New York while she had returned to Ohio for the holidays. Despite Rachel being Jewish, Kurt knew that she loved the feeling of the Christmas holidays and the atmosphere of the season and had wanted to see her Dads before school started again with vengeance.

But, what Kurt hadn't expected was that when he logged onto his Facebook account he would come face to screen with pictures of his best-friend at what he quickly discovered was Blaine's New Years Party.

"Oh...Hey, Kurt! How was your holidays?"

"You spent time with Blaine..."

Rachel froze where she had just taken her jacket off, "How do you know about that?"

"Facebook..."

"Oh...well...Kurt...you know I am still friends with him...I mean...just because you..."

"Rachel! You're supposed to be my best friend! You can't just go hanging around with my ex!"

"He is more than just your ex Kurt! He's my friend and he invited me...there were a ton of people there..."

"I can see that...I never expected Santana of all people to want to hang around at Blaine's...or Puck...Jesus...it isn't really their scene..."

Rachel moved forward towards her room, "Actually...they're really good friends with Blaine...but really it isn't any of you business what I do or what they do..."

"You're my best friend Rachel! Of course it is my business what you do!"

"Kurt...I'm not going to do this right now...I'm tired from my flight...and if you can't tell it was a pretty amazing party...so I'm going to put my stuff away and have a nap...and I'm surprised you don't have plans with Adam..."

Rachel continued into her room closing the curtain behind her to show that she wanted her privacy. Even Kurt, as nosy and as overbearing as he is, wouldn't disregard the closed curtain. After quickly unpacking her bag, she loaded up her laptop and quickly logged on to Facebook. She had missed whatever had been uploaded from the New Years Eve party due to a number of things.

Firstly her flight.

Secondly, Quinn.

Thirdly, Puck.

Okay, maybe the second and the third reason were similar, as she was talking to Quinn and about Puck. Rachel couldn't actually believe that she had full on made out with the self-proclaimed sex god, especially after the failure that was their high school relationship. But after a long talk with Quinn, who had assured her despite the pair having a child together there were no romantic feelings and that she was in love with Thad (Rachel was pleased for her). Quinn had also said that Rachel should decide what she wants. Does she still want Finn? Does she want Puck? Is she willing to make a long distance relationship work?

On the flight, Rachel had thought long and hard about those questions. She was sure that she now had the answers:

No, she doesn't want Finn.

She definitely wants Puck.

And, yes she is willing to do anything to give it a go between them.

They were answers that Rachel had honestly not been fully expecting but she couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect. Now she just had to persuade Puck that it was a good idea. Quinn had warned her that Puck was going to be hesitant about everything. This would be something that was so different than to what he was used to. But, she also said that his friendship with Blaine (Rachel had found it sweet when she saw the Puck/Blaine bromance with her very own eyes) might help her case.

As her Facebook feed loaded up, Rachel could quickly see how Kurt could be annoyed. Not only was it clear that Rachel was at the Anderson home (a place she suspected Kurt was very familiar with) but there were several pictures of Rachel with her arms wrapped around Blaine clearly drunk and having a good time. Rachel smiled at one of her, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Never would she have ever guessed that she would have become such close friends with the unholy trinity when she was in high school but that was something she was gong to have to get used to.

Rachel grabbed her phone as it buzzed, realizing that she had not checked since before she boarded in Ohio, she quickly unlocked it and scrolled through her messages.

**Rach, thanks for coming to the party, arrive safe :) See you soon xxx– Tony Warbler**

Rachel grinned at the message from Blaine, immediately knowing it was him from the unique name she had him saved as in her phone. After all, he would always be her Tony. She quickly replied saying that she had arrived safe and that she would speak to him soon.

**Hey, it's Seb, I wanted to thank you for coming it meant more to B than you could possibly realize xx**

Rachel smiled at the text from Sebastian, quickly saving his number into her phone. While, at first she had been reluctant to get to know Sebastian after what he had done last year, she was glad that she had given him a chance. Rachel loved Kurt but even she could see that Kurt and Blaine's relationship had become disastrous. She could also see what it had done to Blaine and Kurt, now she was finally getting to see Blaine Warbler and it was a face that she missed.

**Skype? - Puck**

**Soz, forgot you would b on plane, txt when land – Puck**

Rachel rolled her eyes and quickly replied saying that they could Skype in a hour, knowing that Kurt would be leaving to go to work soon.

**K, see u then – Puck**

Suddenly, Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach, a nervous giddy energy taking over her. This was a feeling that she had never experienced and she couldn't believe that it was Noah Puckerman who was making her feel like this.

"YOU KISSED NOAH PUCKERMAN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

That was a very good question.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far. Please continue to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine leaned back against his locker, his shoulders slumping. He had a pounding headache and he had no real clue as to how he had managed to make it through his performance of Don't Stop Me Now (which Blaine had been embarrassed to discover that Kitty had filmed and sent it to Sebastian). Blaine's head was pounding, his nose was running, his throat was scratchy and he could barely keep his eyes open.

He felt like crap.

Blaine allowed his eyes to close for just a second. All he wanted to do was sleep. Blaine knew that when he got sick, it was usually bad. It rarely happened but when it did he was out of it for a couple of days. Even Coach Sylvester had taken pity on him that morning and let him sit out of Cheerios practice. So either her really looked sick or the world was ending.

He kinda hoped the world was ending.

"Blainey-days..."

Blaine jumped at the sound of Tina's voice and his eyes opened as he attempted to look awake. However, Blaine realized he was failing miserably and settled on simply trying to stay upright, "Hey, Tay-Tay..."

"Blainey-days..come on...let me take you home..."

"Tay...'m fine..."

Tina didn't listen though. She linked her arm though Blaine's and lead him outside to where she knew his car was parked, Tina gestured for Blaine to give her his keys, which he did reluctantly as he climbed slowly into the passenger seat of his car. The two hour drive to the Anderson home passed slowly and in silence. Blaine rested his head on the cool glass of the window and allowed his eyes to close. Tina glanced across at him every once in a while but remained silent.

Once they reached the Anderson property, Tina guided Blaine inside, waving hello to one of the maids (she still couldn't get over the fact that Blaine had maids!). Slowly, the pair made their way upstairs and Blaine collapsed on his bed.

"Here...I made you a cold buster kit..."

"Thanks Tay..."

Blaine took the offered medicine and bottle of water, quickly taking it. The quicker her could get rid of this cold the better. Not only did he have school, but he also had Cheerios, New Directions, Student Council and so much more that it was beginning to stress him out.

"Sshh...Blainey...go to sleep...it's fine..."

Blaine's subconscious apparently agreed with Tina as he began to dose off into a restless dream. The next thing he was a aware of was something cold being applied to his chest and then suddenly a shout of "TINA!". The cold hand was quickly removed and Blaine fought to open his eyes. Once he finally managed that he saw Tina standing on one side of the bed with a tub of vapor-rub and Puck standing on the other side with mini-Puck stood next to him.

"Tina...what the hell do you think you are doing? That's like assault or something!"

"It's not assault Puck! I'm just helping him breathe better!"

"Does he know that you were going to do that?"

"Well erm..."

"Guys..."

Tina and Puck fell silent when they saw where Jake was pointing and upon spotting that Blaine was awake, Puck moved to sit on the bed next to him, "Hey Blaine...how you feeling?"

"Crap..."

Puck smirked at Blaine's swearing, "Okay...hey...I'm just gonna go say bye to Tina and Jake, yeah? Then I'll be right back..."

"Mmm...k..."

The trio watched as Blaine's eyes began to fall shut and then Puck was ushering Tina and Jake out of the door downstairs, "Jake...take Tina home...I'll get a ride out later...I'm gonna stay for a bit...wait for Seb..."

"Alright dude...call me if you need me to come and get you..."

"Yeah yeah...later bro..."

Puck watched Jake pull Tina out and into his truck and quickly turn and go out of the driveway. Puck reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Sebastian's number. After the first time rang straight through to voice mail, he rang a couple of extra times. On his fourth attempt the phone was answered.

_"Puckerman you are interrupting my Lacrosse practice!"_

Puck frowned, "Sebastian?"

_There was a chuckle, "No...its Thad..."_

"Where's Seb?"

_"Running laps...why what did you want?"_

"Blaine's sick..."

_"How sick?" Puck couldn't help but notice the concern in Thad's voice._

"Really sick...and I'm not too sure what I walked in on...Tina was...touching him...and he was passed out..."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Thad...you there man?"

_"Yeah sorry...I was getting Seb's attention...we'll be there in a bit..."_

"Thanks man...and I'm sorry..."

_"No need..."_

Puck ended the call and slipped his phone in his pocket and made his way back up the stairs to Blaine's room. Upon noticing that Blaine was passed out once again, Puck settled into the chair by Blaine's desk and kept vigil over his slumbering friend.

Forty five minutes later, Puck heard footsteps and sighed softly once he recognised the voices of Sebastian and Thad. The pair quickly entered the room. Sebastian didn't pay Puck any attention, as he toed off his shoes and quickly joined Blaine on the bed and began fussing over him. Thad moved over to Puck.

"Hi...Sorry for interrupting practice..."

Thad rolled his eyes, "It's fine...the rest of the guys are still going...now what exactly did you mean about Tina?"

Puck shrugged, "Me and Jake dropped some stuff off for Sophia...and we asked if Blaine was in and she told us he was and to make ourselves at home...when we got up here...Blaine was passed out on the bed completely unaware that Tina was rubbing that vapor-rub stuff of his chest...it was...weird..."

Sebastian looked over at Puck, "What did you do?"

"Jake dragged her out to the truck and drove her home..."

Sebastian ran a hand through Blaine's sweat loosened curls and looked at his boyfriend in concern, "Britt mentioned something about Tina having a crush on Blaine...but I didn't think anything of it...but now..."

"Seb...he's fine...well not fine..but...you know what I..." Thad stopped as they all noticed that Blaine began to wake.

Slowly Blaine opened his eyes and took in the faces that were surrounding him. He could feel the warm comforting presence of Sebastian at his side and he felt comforted to know that Thad was here too. But he instead focused what little focus he had on Puck.

"You came back..."

Puck nodded, "Hmm...someone had to make sure you didn't die while these two took there sweet time getting here..."

Blaine smiled faintly and settled back into Sebastian's arms,"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it...but I need to be going..."

Thad smiled, "I'll give you a lift...I'm heading into Lima tonight anyway..."

"Quinn isn't in town..."

"Santana has requested my presence..."

Puck chuckled as he and Thad made their way out of the room. Sebastian turned his attention to his boyfriend who's eyes were slowly closing once more, "Sleep Killer...I'm not going anyway..."

"Promise?"

"Promise..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. Please continue to let me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Sebastian took a deep breath and stared straight a head from his seat in his car. Thad chuckled in his seat beside him and straightened his tie.

"Seb man...come on you look like your preparing for battle..."

"Hummel's here...it could end up in a battle..."

Thad rolled his eyes, "Aside from the fact that Blaine loves you...I think your being a tad dramatic..."

"Thad...I'm serious...this thing between me and Hummel goes beyond that of Blaine..."

Thad shrugged, "Maybe...but it's not just you verses Hummel, you know? Me, Quinn, San and Mike are here...we've got your back..."

Sebastian nodded, "You're right...I'm being ridiculous...lets get this over with..."

Sebastian and Thad slid out of Sebastian's car and began walking towards the church. Neither had quite been able to comprehend the fact that Blaine and Quinn had invited them to the wedding. In fact, neither could quite understand why a bunch of students were attending their teachers wedding in the first place.

Sebastian smirked as he noticed that Thad stood up straighter the moment he spotted Quinn, who was stood with Santana and Brittany. Thad had revealed that he had told Quinn he loved her and that she had told him she loved him (not that it was much of surprise to Sebastian) and Sebastian had noticed how goo-goo eyed he got when Quinn was even mentioned.

Quinn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Thad pulling him into a searing kiss. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and stepped around the pair to great Santana and Brittany.

"Hey...you both look stunning..."

Santana grinned, "Hmm...not as stunning as your boy though..."

Brittany nodded in agreement, "He looks hot..."

Sebastian craned his neck in an attempt to spot Blaine in the throng of people that were gathering outside the church, "Where is he?"

Santana smirked, "With Sam...and don't worry about Hummel...or Tina...Sam has declared himself Blaine's bodyguard..."

"Bodyguard huh?"

"Sammy's protective of Blainey, Pretty Bird..."

Thad glanced over at Sebastian at the nickname, "Pretty Bird huh?"

Before Sebastian could reply with a snappy retort, Brittany linked her arm through his and started to pull him inside the church. And the even he wouldn't say what he was planning to inside a church. He had some level of tact and respect. Not much. But some.

Sebastian instantly spotted Blaine who was sat with Sam and Kitty. Sebastian, Santana, Quinn and Thad slid into the pew behind them while Brittany sat next to Kitty. The trio turned around to greet the group.

"Hey Killer...Ken...Kitty"

Sam grinned at the nickname, "Seb...hey...I didn't know that you would be bringing Thad..."

"Well technically he's here with Quinn but I drove so...huh? Looks like we are on a date Thaddeus..."

Thad rolled his eyes, "No thanks...Blaine keep your boy quiet..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "All three of you shut up...the musics starting..."

And if it wasn't the most depressing wedding that Sebastian had ever been to and that included three of his fathers weddings. The weird cheer-leading coach appeared down the aisle and announced that the bride had done a runner and still the groom said that the reception should go ahead. If that wasn't his most depressing valentines then he didn't know what what top it. However, what it did mean was that Sebastian was able to take Blaine into his arms and kiss him. Santana whistled from behind them as the kiss started to heat up.

"Oi Lover birds come on!"

The group then made their way down the road to the little hotel that would be hosting the reception. Santana sandwiched herself between Blaine and Sebastian, one arm hooked through each of theirs as she began to talk about how she was dropping out of Louisville and how she wanted to go to New York.

"Where are you planning on staying in New York?" Sebastian asked as he watched Brittany and Sam skip into the room in front of them.

"Rachel..."

"You're prepared to live with Lady Hummel?" Thad asked over hearing their conversation.

Santana shrugged, "It's a bed...and Rachel offered...nothing Kurt can do about it...as soon as I save up enough money I'll be out of there..."

Blaine smiled, "Well...good for you...you deserve to be somewhere that realizes how amazing you are..."

Santana smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek, "How is it that you always know just what to say?"

Blaine shrugged and blushed slightly. Santana turned to face Sebastian, "What is it you said about that bashful schoolboy thing?"

Sebastian grinned, "That it's super hot..."

"Hmm...I agree..."

Quinn turned to face her friend, "Does Wes know you find Blaine hot?"

Santana nodded a smirk on her face, "Yep...come on Q...you know that practically ever guy at Dalton has a crush on Blaine!"

Blaine just rolled his eyes as his friends continued to talk about him as if he wasn't there. He loved them all, he really did, but it was getting to be a bit too much. Which is why he was especially pleased when Rachel called him over. So, after placing a kiss onto Sebastian's lips, he moved across the room to where Rachel was stood with Puck.

"Blaine!" She pulled him into hug and Blaine was surprised to feel Puck join them. As they pulled apart Blaine glanced between the two of them, noting the wary glances that were being passed between them.

"What?"

Rachel nudged Puck prompting him to speak, "Erm...you'resingingaduetwithKurt..."

"Excuse me?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry Blaine...I really am...but Finn organised them and...you have to sing with Kurt..."

"What? Since when?"

"Blaine...if it helps Kurt was only told 5 minutes ago..."

Blaine sighed. He then took a deep breath and set his shoulders before turning and walking over to the stage where Kurt was stood with Finn. The quicker they got this over with the better. All through the performance of 'Just Can't Get Enough' (seriously Finn's message was about as subtle as gun), Blaine kept his eyes glued to Sebastian and was pleased to see that he was having the desired effect on his boyfriend.

But when the song finished Blaine was prevented form going straight over to his boyfriend by a hand grabbing at his wrist. Blaine pulled his arm away and spun to face Kurt who was looking apologetically at him.

"Can we talk?"

Blaine shook his head, "Actually I have..."

"Blaine...please...just 5 minutes..."

Blaine gave a slight nod of the head and they moved out into the corridor behind the reception room. Blaine stood as far away from Kurt as he could, leaning on the wall opposite to where he stood.

"You have 5 minutes..."

"I'm sorry...Blaine...I'm really sorry...I never meant for us to actually break up...I was just angry...and scared...scared about making things work long distance...but we could do it okay? I know if we just give us a chance we can make it work...Rachel and Puck are doing fine right? And we're better than them...so please Blaine...just give us another chance..."

"Kurt...I...I'm not interested...I'm dating someone else..."

Kurt scowled, "Yeah...I saw you with the meerkat...Blaine you can't be happy with him! After everything he did to you! Did to us! I..."

"Kurt...I'm happy...I...I love Sebastian...that's it..."

"Blaine...please..."

"Hummel you heard him..."

Blaine and Kurt both turned to see Santana stood in the doorway with Rachel. Santana had her arms folded against her chest, while Rachel seemed to be refraining from running over and pulling Blaine into a hug at his lost upset puppy expression.

"Santana...you wouldn't understand..."

"Hummel...listen here...Hobbit is happy with the Meerkat, as you so kindly called him...he doesn't want you...so I suggest that you leave...or I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass...got it?"

Kurt visibly swallowed and turned leaving the corridor with one final longing look and, "I'm not giving up Blaine...not on you..."

The trio watched him leave the corridor, Blaine slumping back against the wall exhausted, "Where's Bas?"

"Currently...being distracted by Puck so that we could get rid of Hummel without going to the hospital..."

Blaine smiled slightly as he straightened up, quickly linking up with Rachel and Santana and rejoining the party. Blaine quickly tucked himself under Sebastian's arm and with a promise that he was okay pulled him into a fiery kiss.

By the time they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. Sebastian nodded, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Blaine didn't give a verbal response, instead pulled him by his Armani suit sleeve out of the room amid cat-calls and wolf whistles from Santana, Puck, Thad and Quinn.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all who are reading this. Please continue to let me know what you think. I would like to put a special shout out to regular reviews; gleekfreak908 and guest viewer Kelly. Thank you for your continued support.

PS. Longest Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Sebastian hit his head off of his Russian text book where he sat in the library in Ash House. The library, which catered just to the boys who resided in this particular house, was bustling with activity. Freshmen were still trying to get a grip of the vigorous curriculum at Dalton; the Sophomores were prepping for their practice SAT's as well as Dalton's curriculum; the Juniors were prepping for the actual SAT's as well Dalton's course load; and the Seniors had started the final battle with Dalton finals.

Sebastian was a Junior and despite Blaine's reassurances that his SAT's would be fine and that if he did screw them up he could retake them. But Sebastian needed to something to focus on. He really needed something to focus on.

He was supposed to have been at Lacrosse practice but his fried nerves and temper had caused his Coach (and Thad, who was Senior Captain) to take a break. Sebastian had headed straight for the library following practice, hoping to distract himself with work before he had to down to the Warblers grueling 3 hour practice. Sebastian figured that Warbler practice was only going to get harder as they got closer to regionals.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up to come face to face with Hunter Clarington. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the look of annoyance on Hunter's face. Hunter was obviously pretty pissed that he had had to come and find Sebastian. After a quick glance at his watch, Sebastian sighed as it was clear that Hunter was finding him because he was later for the Warblers.

"I know, I'm late…how much shit am I in?"

Hunter nodded and waited while Sebastian quickly stuffed his things into his bag, "Hmm…Thad looked pissed…and Trent and Nick aren't you're biggest fans…so I'm guessing you're in a lot of shit…"

"Urgh…"

The pair began the short walk down the stairs and into the common room, where the Warblers would be practicing. Upon entering the room, Sebastian took note of the annoyed faces of his fellow warblers. Those who had witnessed his outburst at lacrosse looked even more annoyed than the others (which caused Sebastian to wince slightly at the thought of exactly how annoyed Thad must be) but the feelings of his fellow Warblers was not Sebastian's primary concern at the moment (not that they were ever Sebastian's primary concern).

"Sebastian…glad you could finally join us…" Trent sent a frown on his face.

"Sorry…I was in the library…"

Trent nodded and turned to address the rest of the Warblers, while Sebastian and Hunter each took a seat on the sofa. The pair had reached a tentative truce (after Sebastian found him kissing Blaine's friend from Polo), Hunter would lay off of Sebastian and in return Sebastian wouldn't mention that Hunter was gay. It was an agreement that suited them both.

Nick clapped his hands, "Okay…so we received confirmation of who we will be competing against at Regionals…we will be against 3 other teams…Velocity, Eternal Voices and Voice of Fire…now I suggest that we each watch videos of their performances so that we are prepared for all eventualities of their performances…"

Thad stepped forward, "Next week we will be auditioning for solos…so please if you would like to audition sign up with Trent at the end of practice…"

Trent stood from where he had been sat, "Now…does anyone have any songs that they think would be…appropriate to sing at Regionals?"

Sebastian and Hunter shared a side glance, knowing that that was slight dig at the pair of them for their song choices at Sectionals. In the weeks following Christmas, the council members had become less enchanted with Hunter. Sebastian was not entirely sure why or how it had happened but he guessed it had something to do with the fact the Hunter was no longer disagreeing with Sebastian at every opportunity.

Hunter sat up straighter, "It needs to be something modern…the judges actually liked what we did at Sectionals…"

Thad rolled his eyes, "You saw our competition…they were just glad we didn't get the lyrics wrong…"

"Hunter's right…" The warblers fell silent at that, Sebastian sighed, "He is…the Warblers won with modern songs…you can't just ignore that if we want to get to…and win Nationals…"

"And what would you know about winning Sebastian…or you Hunter?"

Hunter squared his shoulders as he felt Sebastian becoming more agitated beside him, "We know because we won Sectionals…and Sebastian led you to victory last year as well…and we both watched the clips of when the Warblers won Nationals…when you had Montgomery and Anderson leading you…"

Nick folded his arms across his chest, "They didn't lead us…the council lead us…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up, "Right…that's why you were all so adamant to get Blaine back at Dalton…and you all practically worship the group that Wes walks on…but no…of course they didn't lead you…who are you trying to kid?"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yeah…I'm going…figured it wouldn't be long til you kicked me out of here as well…"

Sebastian stalked out of the room leaving the Warblers sat in silence. Thad, who had gone a bright shade of red, flopped down onto the sofa. Trent rolled his eyes and leaned back against the table, which he usually sat behind and Nick stayed frozen in his spot, his eyes searching out Jeff's annoyed ones in the crowd.

Jeff stood up and excused himself from the meeting, running up the stairs and along the corridor to Sebastian's dorm room. He knocked on the door, "Seb…come on let me in…"

"Fuck off…"

"No…now let me in…"

"Jeff…just fuck off alright?"

"No…"

This time there was no reply and there was also no sign of movement from behind the door. Jeff slid down against the wall, refusing to leave until he knew that Sebastian was okay. He glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching surprised to see that it was Hunter.

"He's not letting you in huh?"

Jeff shook his head, "No…I should probably call Blaine…but I don't know his cell number off by heart…and I don't have my cell…I'm guessing you don't have it…"

Hunter shook his head but pulled his cell from his pocket, "No…but I know someone who does…I'll be back in a minute…."

Hunter moved down the hall slightly so that Jeff would hopefully not be able to hear his conversation. Hunter quickly dialled a familiar number and crossed his fingers that it would be answered.

_"Babe?"_

"Charlie…hey I need Blaine's cell number…"

_"What? Why? What's happened? And I am going to forget that you didn't use your usual term of endearment for…"_

"Charlie…I need Blaine's number…"

_"614-765-9801…Hunt…why do you need it so badly? Is everything okay?"_

"I'm…I'm not sure…Sebastian has been acting weirdly…and none of the other guys seem to care and…"

_"Go…call Blaine…tell him I say hi…and that I'll see him on Saturday…"_

"Sure…I'll call you later…"

_"Yeah…bye Hunt…"_

Hunter ended the call with Charlie (he couldn't exactly decide whether the two were exclusively dating or not yet but it sure seemed like it). He quickly dialed Blaine's number, once again praying that the cell would be answered. Especially, as it would show up as an unknown number.

Luckily, everything seemed to be working Hunter's favor.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Blaine…It's Hunter Clarington…"

_There was a pause, "Okay…why are you calling me? And how did you get my number?"_

"Charlie gave it to me…but…can you come to Dalton…like right now?"

_"Why? What's happened? Is Bas alright?"_

"Err…that's kind of why I called you…we don't really know…he's been acting really weird…he got kicked out of lacrosse and warbler practice…and none of the other guys seem too bothered…well except for Jeff but he's lost his cell otherwise he would have called you…"

_"I'm on my way…but I'll be about 2 and a half hours…so just don't leave him…"_

"We won't…well we've set up in the corridor…"

_"Thanks Hunter…"_

"Don't mention it…"

Two hours and forty five minutes later, Blaine rushed down the corridor towards Sebastian's dorm room to see Hunter and Jeff sat leaning against the wall. The pair looked up when they heard footsteps, quickly standing to greet him. It was clear to them both that Blaine had come straight from some kind of practice but they were unsure as to what would have him wearing a 'Choose Life' T-Shirt and jeans, his hair for once free from gel.

Blaine offered them a tense smile, "Go…I've got this…"

Jeff frowned, "Are you sure? We can stay…"

"No…I know you want to go shout at Nick…I promise we'll be fine…"

Jeff nodded and took off down the corridor. Once he had disappeared from sight, Blaine turned to Hunter, "Go call Charlie…"

"How did you.."

Blaine offered a wry grin, "I've known Charlie for 12 years…I know him…go…"

Hunter nodded and quickly followed in the direction that Jeff had taken off in. Blaine waited a minute and took a deep breath, unsure as to what situation he was about to enter. He knocked gently on the door.

"Hey Bas…it's just me…let me in…"

There was only silence from inside the room. And then Blaine heard a click as the door was unlocked but was not surprised when it didn't immediately open. Blaine waited a minute and then twisted the door handle and opened the door.

He was surprised the find that the room was in pretty much complete darkness, even the curtains were closed. Blaine closed the door behind him while allowing his eyes to become adjusted to the darkness. When they had, he instantly spotted Sebastian curled up on the bed. With Sebastian, Blaine had never been the one who had to be strong unlike in his relationship with Kurt. Blaine moved forward and he sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed and ran a hand through his soft hair. Blaine froze for a second when Sebastian sat up and latched onto him, growing even more concerned when it became obvious that he was crying. Blaine wrapped his arms around the younger boy and whispered soothingly in his ear, pressing kisses onto his head.

Eventually, Sebastian pulled away and sat up, wiping his eyes. Blaine reached over and grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hands. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips as he pulled away he squeezed Sebastian's hands.

"Hey…Bas…"

"I'm…how did you…how did you know?"

Blaine smiled slightly and moved further onto the bed, so that both he and Sebastian were sat comfortably, "Hunter called Charlie for my number…apparently Jeff's lost his cell…"

"Never thought Hunter and Jeff would be the only ones I hadn't pissed off…"

"Hey hey hey…come on…you need to tell me what's going on…"

Sebastian ducked his head avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine reached up and placed a hand under his chin and gently moved his heads so that Sebastian couldn't help but look into Blaine's concerned honey eyes.

"Bas…honey…what's going on?"

Sebastian sighed and took a deep breath, "I got kicked out of lacrosse and warbler practice…"

"Yeah…Hunter told me that….why?"

"I…I…"

"Bas…it's okay…"

"My grandma…the one you met at Christmas…she…she's…she's got ca…cancer…"

Blaine sat frozen in place for a second before pulling Sebastian into his arms, "Why…why didn't you say anything?"

Sebastian's voice shook as he spoke into Blaine's neck, "Dad…Dad came on Monday to tell me…and I knew you had…school and cheerios and glee…and…"

"And nothing….Bas…you are my priority…you need me you call okay? For anything…I promised that I will always be there for you…and I'm not about to break that promise…"

Sebastian nodded and pulled back pressing a kiss onto Blaine's lips.

"How…how bad is it?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Dad didn't say much…just that she is starting chemo in two weeks…which…is that good? Or bad? I mean, they are starting so soon…"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know…I…sometimes is best to start early…and your grandma….she's a fighter…she's had to be to put with you, your dad and Gabrielle for so long…"

Sebastian gave a watery laugh, "Yeah…she is…" Sebastian, for the first time since Blaine had entered, took in Blaine's appearance, "What's with the T-shirt? And…and is that nail varnish?"

Blaine blushed, "It's a long story…"

"I've got time…"

"Well…neither Mr Shue or Finn showed up for glee this week…so Sam and I…"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading. Please continue to let me know what you think xx

These next two chapters are a little different: Same time but different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

The Lacrosse team were about half way through their 8 laps of the Lacrosse field when they stopped hearing an announcement from their headmaster over the communication system.

"ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS TO REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOMS IN THEIR RESPECTIVE HOUSES IMMEDIATELY! PLEASE REGISTER WITH YOUR HOUSE HEAD! THANK YOU!"

Sebastian glanced across at Thad who was beside him as they led the team in their laps around the field. Thad nodded and gestured for the rest of the team to follow him quickly over to where their coach was stood, eyeing the team anxiously. The group gathered around their coach.

Thad took the lead, "Coach...what's going on?"

"You will be informed when you are all registered in your common rooms...now go...quickly..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes when he felt his Coach's eyes linger on him for a second longer. Ever since the staff and faculty had been informed off his grandmothers illness they had all been keeping a closer eye on him. Sebastian had even noticed the Warblers (well Thad, Hunter, Trent, Nick and Jeff) watching him a little more closely than he was used to he knew. He knew (or at least Blaine assured him) they were doing it because they cared but it was starting to annoy him, he just wanted to get on with things.

Sebastian, Thad and the two other members of Ash House took the forking path quickly bidding goodbye to their team mates. They were quickly met with a queue of their dorm mates who were registering with their head of house Mr Walker. It didn't take long and the four were quickly entering the common room which was crowded. The room was never that busy, not even when they had a party. Thad and Sebastian squeezed through the throng of blazer glad boys so that they were stood behind the sofa that several of the Warblers had acquired.

Jeff wrinkled his nose as they greeted the group, "You both smell..."

"Gee thanks Jeff..." Thad said rolling his eyes at the blonde warbler.

"You're welcome..."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the room fell silent as the doors closed and Mr Walker stepped forward to address the boys. It was clear that whatever Mr Walker was about to tell them was serious and the tension in the room was palpable.

"If I could have your attention...I am extremely sorry for the interruption to your daily schedule... However, it is necessary as we have had to confirm each students whereabouts..."

A freshman stuck his hand up, "Why? Is this some kind of drill?"

"Timothy...questions will wait to the end...but unfortunately this is not 'some kind of drill'...there are reports of gun fire at a school...it is necessary to confirm that we are not missing any students with the state police..."

"Sir, what school is it?"

"William McKinley High School in Lima..."

Sebastian swayed slightly not realising that he was being manhandled onto the sofa by Thad. Jeff and Nick quickly moved to accommodate Sebastian on the sofa, Sebastian was vaguely aware of a strong hand being placed on his shoulder, keeping him sat still.

"I understand that many of you have friends at the school...and I have been told to inform you that it was reported that some student are still inside of the school..."

The collective gasps that emitted from the warblers, quickly descended into frantic chatter and glances to where the warblers were sat, in particular Sebastian. It was common knowledge that the favorite ex-lead warbler was now a student at McKinley and was dating Sebastian. Sebastian glanced up at the clock and took in a shaky breath before exhaling nervously.

"He's in there..."

Nick twisted to face a now pale Sebastian, "What? You don't know that Seb?"

Sebastian nodded, "He...he is...it's New...New Directions rehearsal...they're all in there...Britt and Sam...and Kitty and Artie..." Sebastian dropped his head into his hands fear continuing to take over his every being. He couldn't lose Blaine. While Mr Walker had not said whether anyone had been injured, he knew that there was a risk. Blaine could be hurt.

"Hey...Seb...look at me..."

Sebastian snapped his head up to come face to face with Jeff. Jeff had been one of Sebastian's firming supporters recently and he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to think about that. He knew that Jeff and Blaine were close but Jeff had never seemed particularly keen on Sebastian. But Sebastian wasn't about to complain about his new found friend. It wasn't like he had that many to begin with.

"Seb...you can't think like that...Blaine...Blaine's strong...he'll be okay...they all will be..."

Sebastian coughed slightly, "Can I get that in writing?"

Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad and Hunter laughed quietly. This was a scenario that they never would have thought they would be in and none of them had the vaguest clue on how they could comfort the former captain of the warblers. The only person they knew that generally had any clue as to how to handle Sebastian was Blaine. And Blaine wasn't here.

The boys sat in silence for what seemed like hours. But then again, everything felt like it was taking ages when you were waiting for something. Whether that be something good, like the end of a particularly hard lesson, or something bad. And in this situation none knew what the outcome would be.

In fact, in that moment the only thing that could really be heard was the constant ticking of clock.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Then the silence was broken by the sound of someone's phone ringing. Then, even the ticking of the clock couldn't be heard as everyone's attention became focused on the recipient of the phone call. It was Nick who pulled his cell from his pocket and quickly answered it. He had a hushed conversation with someone on the other line before ending the call and placing it back in his pocket. He then turned his attention to Sebastian, aware that everyone in the room was listening he passed along the information to the tense warbler.

"Seb...that was Puck...he...he said that the New Directions...they're in the choir room...all of them except Tina...Mr Shue and Coach Beaste are in their too..."

Sebastian swallowed, "How...how does he..."

"Jake...his brother...he's in there...he..erm...he texted him...Puck's outside the school...he's gonna call back when he finds more information..."

Nick didn't need to say what the text that Jake had sent to Puck read.

They all knew.

Goodbye.

Sebastian tried to stand but was stopped by the constant presence of Hunters hand on his shoulder, "Let me go! I need my phone!"

"No...you don't..."

"What if he's..."

"Sebastian...you are not going anywhere..."

"His parents aren't even in the country..."

Hunter moved around to stand in front of Sebastian, "I know...Charlie's dad's at the school..."

There were a few collective mutterings of 'who the heck is Charlie' but the sentence seemed to calm Sebastian down a little. He was slightly comforted by the fact that someone who actually cared and loved Blaine was there, especially if he couldn't be.

Blaine would be fine.

He had to be.

* * *

Thank you all for reading xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading. Please continue to let me know what you think. I am not totally happy with this chapter but here you go.

Also, it's May Day bank holiday here in the UK, so you get this chapter a day early xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Heavy Breathing.

Sobs.

Tears.

The darkness of the classroom seemed to be closing in. No one could see anything. The blinds had been drawn, the light switched off. The only light came from the faint glow of some of the cell phones as the some of the New Directions texted frantically.

Glancing to the side he saw Sam and Brittany curled into each other's side, Brittany clutching onto Sam's T-shirt tightly. Artie was on his other side frantically texting his mom (who had to be freaking out).

Jake, Marley, Ryder and Unique were curled up against each other, Marley's cell in the middle of them illuminating their faces slightly. The two freshman were in the opposite corner of the room by where Coach Bieste was sat on the floor next to Mr Shue.

Kitty crawled in between himself and Artie, grabbing a hod of each of their hands in her own. He could feel her shaking beside him. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay. That they would be found safe. That people were going to take them to safety. But he couldn't. He tried but no words would come out of his mouth. Just quicken shaky breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It felt like they had been sat their for hours and maybe they had. He couldn't see the clock from where he was sat behind the piano. He couldn't really see anything. He wondered where Tina was and hoped that she was safe. Despite, the pair growing distant in their friendship recently he needed to know that she was okay. She was the only one who wasn't in the choir room and no one had any idea whether she was okay or not.

He really hoped she was.

It didn't really come as much surprise to him about all the thoughts that were pulsing through his mind. The same thing had happened right before he blacked out at the Sadie Hawkins dance his Freshman year. But this time he realized that he would be, well not happy if this were the end, but he had pretty much everything he wanted. He glanced side-wards to look at Kitty who was muttering to herself about all the things she was grateful for and he couldn't help but think that he had a lot to be grateful for. It wasn't thanksgiving but that doesn't mean he can't list them, right?

Firstly, he had an incredibly handsomely talented boyfriend with the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen. He had taught him how to be himself again, shown him that it was okay to hurt and that it was okay to let others know the boy behind the show face and the bow-ties. More importantly, he had shown him how to love. He had though what he had with Kurt had been love but now he knew that it was just friendship (maybe even that was too strong of a phrase). With Kurt he had settled, at the time not knowing any more out and proud gay teens in the entire state of Ohio. But now he had Sebastian and his heart ached at the thought of what he must be thinking now.

Secondly, he had closest thing he ever believed he would have to family: the Warblers. Those boys liked to put up the classic posh rich boy front but he knew there was way more to them than that. He knew that Thad was an absolute child when it came to Disney and that Jeff was the biggest Harry Potter fan that he knew (including himself). He found Nick's obsession with 80's movies hilarious and he couldn't help but crack a smile when Beat attempted dance (he had no idea how he had pulled off their choreography at Sectionals). He loved them to pieces and he knew they loved him. They were his family.

Thirdly, he had the bestest best friends in the whole entire universe. He had never imagined that he would have so many amazing people in his life. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Brittany, Sam, Artie, Kitty, Rachel, Charlie (and he figured that meant Hunter Clarington too), Matt, Logan and Wes. All these amazing people somehow decided that they wanted to be Blaine's friend and he had absolutely no clue how it had happened. Not that he was complaining.

But here he was sat on the floor of the choir room hiding behind a piano while everyone else freaked out. Neither had any idea what was going on in the corridors of McKinley but at least here in the choir room they could prepare for the scenarios that they be faced with.

They could be found and get out safely.

They could be injured.

They could die.

It really was a simple situation to be in comparison to their loved ones outside of the school. Out there they had no idea where they were, if they were okay, whether they were going to be okay. It was a situation that he really really wished that he could avoid and that he could make better but he knew that he didn't have that power.

One thing he wondered though was if there was anyone outside waiting for him. The Warblers and Sebastian would be at Dalton; Cooper was in LA; his parents were in Europe; Santana and Rachel were in New York; Quinn was at Yale; Mike was in Chicago.

He felt lonely.

Even in a room full of friends, he felt lonely.

And scared.

God, he was scared.

He felt Kitty squeeze his hand tighter as noises could be heard from outside of the room. Doors were being swung open, rooms were being checked. Shouts of police officers as they checked each and every corner of the school for the shooter. For the gun.

And then was being pulled to his feet by Sam and into a hug, tears finally breaking through their barrier and cascading down his cheek. Then he swept into a hug by Brittany and Kitty, the two girls clinging to him as he wrapped his shaking arms around them.

They were okay.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** Hey all! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please continue to review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine sat shaking wrapped in a blanket next to Charlie on the sofa. Charlie watched one of his closest friends with concern. The minute his dad had brought Blaine into the house, Charlie had pulled him into a tight hug tears pouring down his face. The pair had stood in the entrance way crying for almost ten minutes before they each pulled away as Charlie's older sister pulled Blaine into a quick hug before climbing the stairs to her room.

Now as they sat on the sofa, Charlie could see the fear in Blaine's body. His eyes were wide, fresh tears ready to be released at any moment. His entire body was shaking and his knuckles were white as he gripped tightly onto the blanket that Charlie's mom had wrapped around him. Charlie could faintly hear his mom on the phone with Cooper, who had called the instant he had seen the news. Charlie knew that his dad was in his office on the phone with Mr Anderson informing him of the situation.

That left Charlie with Blaine and he had absolutely no idea what he could do.

He had texted Hunter telling him to bring Sebastian to his house. But other than that he didn't think there was much he could do to comfort his friend. Charlie could feel his own anger rising as he thought about what had happened today. And while he knew that it was targeted at Blaine, he couldn't help but question, why Blaine?

Why Blaine?

Blaine had been through so much and it just wasn't fair. Blaine was one of the strongest people he knew and he knew that Blaine would hate that Charlie felt protective over him. But he couldn't help it.

Charlie glanced up as Blaine jumped and gripped the blanket tighter when the door closed with a bang. Charlie settled back into his seat when he heard Hunter and Sebastian's voices as they entered the living room. Blaine didn't react to the sound of Sebastian's voice. Instead he stayed still, holding his breath and keeping his head down, trying to fade out of view. Charlie moved so that he was in Blaine's line of sight.

Kneeling in front of him Charlie said in a soft voice, "Blainers...look at me..."

When Blaine did raise his head to look into Charlie's eyes, Charlie wasn't really shocked to see a few tears slip out.

"Blainers...it's okay...it's Sebastian...it's okay..."

"Bas?" Blaine choked out.

But that was all Sebastian needed before he rounded the sofa taking a seat next to Blaine, "Hey B..."

Blaine threw himself into his boyfriends arms and began to sob. Sebastian nodded at Charlie who stood up and left the room dragging Hunter behind him. Charlie pulled Hunter up the stairs, he offered a tense smile to his dad who was still on the phone pacing in his office. Charlie and Hunter entered Charlie's bedroom, Charlie kicking the door closed behind him.

Hunter sat down on Charlie's bed and tried to repress the smile that overtook his face when Charlie curled up into his side. But it was too late, Charlie had already seen the smile.

"You like it when I curl up next to you, don't you?"

"Hmm...don't tell anyone...how're you doing?"

Charlie sighed, "My best friend could have died today Hunt...he could have died...and there would have been nothing I could do about it...just like last time..."

"Last time?"

Charlie looked up and shrugged, "I...I can't...Blainers...he doesn't like people knowing..."

Hunter nodded, "Okay...I get that...but what about you? I'm here if you..."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Even I'm not going to proposition sex right now...I..I just need to know Blainers is okay..."

"Sebastian knows what he's doing...he knows Blaine...but it may take some time...for Blaine to be totally okay again..."

"I know...I...just...have they released anything else? About what happened..."

Hunter shook his head, "No...but they did say the McKinley would open as normal tomorrow..."

Charlie sat up and looked at Hunter in shock, "They're opening as normal! Do they have any idea what happened today? What they're students are going through?"

"Charlie...I think that's why they're opening...no one but those who were at the school have any idea what happened today...and if they are at school they can talk openly about it..."

Charlie sighed, "Okay...maybe I can understand that but..."

Charlie stopped when his door opened and his dad appeared. His dad sighed softly noting the way that his son and boyfriend were sat. He liked Hunter and he knew that he had to be something to be able to put up with his son but this was something he wasn't used to. Charlie never brought boys home. Well, none apart from Blaine, Matt and Logan and they didn't count.

"Hey dad..."

"Dinners ready..."

"Okay dad..."

Charlie watched his dad turn and head downstairs before standing up from the bed, pulling Hunter with him. The pair walked down the stairs and slipped into the living room where they found Sebastian sat carding one hand through Blaine's curls and the other rubbing his arm softly, while Blaine lay across his lap, the blanket thrown over both of them.

Sebastian looked up when the pair entered, "Hey...he's asleep..."

Charlie nodded, "Dinners ready if you want some..."

"Yeah...just give me a minute...B said he was hungry earlier..."

Charlie and Hunter continued into the dinning room where Charlie's dad and sister were already sat pouring themselves drinks. Charlie and Hunter each took a seat. A few minutes later Sebastian and Blaine entered the room, Blaine gripping tightly onto Sebastian's hand as they sat down.

Blaine offered Mr Wentworth (Charlie's dad) a small smile, "Thank you..."

Mr Wentworth shook his head, "Blaine...you have nothing to thank me for okay?"

Blaine looked like he was going to protest but stopped when Mrs Wentworth entered the room and the group began their meal. Once the meal was finished, Mrs Wentworth looked at the boys who ha ate pretty much in silence for the whole meal.

"Blaine...you are staying here this week...or until your parents get back...Hunter, Sebastian you are welcome to stay tonight too..."

Blaine frowned, "I'll be okay at home Mrs Wentworth..."

Mrs Wentworth sighed, "Blaine...it's Marie...you know that...and you are not staying there...at least tonight...which is why you are staying here...you and Sebastian can have the guest room...no arguments Blaine..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded, "Okay..."

"Good..now who wants dessert?"

None of the group were surprised later that night when Blaine fell asleep on Sebastian while watching a film. Sebastian carried Blaine carefully up the stairs and into the guest room that Mrs Wentworth (Marie, her name was Marie) ha set them up in. Sebastian carefully laid Blaine down under the covers before climbing in beside him. He was just about to shut the bedside lamp off when he felt Blaine move and rest his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian glanced down and smiled slightly at seeing Blaine's sleepy honey coloured eyes.

"Hey B..."

"Hmm..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just...just hold me..."

"As if I was going to do anything else..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note**: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Please continue to review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

The next few weeks were kind of a blur. After everything in regards to the gun fire at McKinley, the student body was nervous and twitchy, everyone waiting for something to go wrong. But it didn't.

The New Directions won Regionals.

They were going to Hawaii!

The Cheerios (under Coach Washington) had won Regionals.

They were going to Walt Disney World in Florida!

Blaine, Brittany, Sam, Tina and Artie were working hard to keep up with all of their extra-curricular activities as well as enjoying being seniors. It had hit them at Regionals that they would soon be graduating and there was no guarantee as to what the future might bring. They had no idea whether they would still be friends. No idea where any of them would end up.

It was causing Blaine to freak out a bit.

Just a little bit.

Letters from the various colleges he had applied for had started arriving and they all just sat piled up on his desk in his bedroom unopened. Blaine was scared. He had applied to so many colleges across the country and he was terrified that he had not been accepted into any of them. He knew, deep deep down, that it was ridiculous that he couldn't get into any college. And as Sebastian had pointed out, he had applied to enough.

He'd had his audition for NYADA and while he knew it was a great school, it was Kurt's thing. And Blaine wasn't Kurt. But he'd auditioned and they had seemed pleased with his audition but he wasn't sure it was what he wanted.

Now all he had to do was open the letters on his desk and see what he did want.

That didn't mean he wasn't scared though.

Blaine had also realized that it wasn't just the New Directions and his friends that he would be leaving in Ohio in a couple of months. He would be leaving Sebastian and that thought scared him more than anything else in the world. He loved Sebastian and he knew that they would be able to do the long distance relationship but he wouldn't be able to see him every week or even every day if he wanted (as they were now). Sebastian had been Blaine's rock through the past few weeks (although Blaine suspected that that was mainly to distract himself from his grandma's cancer).

Tina had been accepted into Brown. Blaine, Sam and Artie had not had time to brace themselves for the onslaught of tears from Tina when she jumped on them in the hallway screaming 'I got in to Brown! I got in! I got in!'. Blaine was pleased for her. Despite their differences this year, Blaine knew that Tina was pretty spectacular but that she didn't believe it herself.

Artie had gotten in to the New York Film Academy and Kitty's squealing had rivaled Tina's. Blaine was unsure when it had happened but Kitty and Artie were in a strong relationship and Blaine knew that the two of them were in it for the long haul. Artie was made to be a director, everyone knew that, and Blaine couldn't wait until he was getting national acclaim.

Everyone knew that college wasn't for Sam or Brittany but none were sure as to what they were going to do once they graduated. Sam had mentioned going back to Kentucky for a bit before making a firm decision and Brittany had said that she wanted to dance. Not that that was crazy to understand. Blaine knew there were talks of Brittany going to New York and living with Rachel, Santana and Kurt but he was unsure as to how solid those plans were.

Ultimately, Blaine wanted to be in New York as well. Everyone may have once thought that New York was always Kurt and Rachel's thing, that had never been the case. California was Cooper's but New York was most certainly not Kurt's. He just wasn't sure where he wanted to study.

Blaine had always dreamed of his future career, hoping that life would be better then than it was at the present.

He had wanted to be an astronaut.

A Prince.

An Athlete.

A Doctor.

A Performer.

A Musician.

Blaine had settled on the last one when he had first joined the warblers. He loved to perform whether that be acting or singing and he knew that he was talented. He also knew that there were tones of places in New York that catered to that and that New York was one of the most competitive places in the world for that particular career path. But he didn't care. He was going to make it.

Now all he had to do was open those college acceptance letters.

When he got home from school after glee practice he made his way up to his bedroom calling out a greeting to his father who was working in his office. Blaine closed his bedroom door, threw his bag onto his bed and toed of his shoes before making his way over to his desk. He sat down on his desk chair and pulled the pile of letters closer to him.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Then he reached forward and picked up the first one and began to open them quickly, separating them into acceptance and rejections.

Well, acceptances really.

He had got in everywhere.

Everywhere.

University of State of New York – Purchase

Carnegie Mellon, Pittsburgh

University of Michigan

University of California – LA

Fordham University, New York

University of Southern California

NYADA

New York University

Blaine took another deep breathe. He had options. Lots of options. Yet, he couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on his acceptance letter from NYU. New York University. One of the best in the country. He could be happy there. He could see himself there.

He was going to New York.

Blaine was in such a daze that he jumped when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. He stood up and grabbed it out the pocket of his bag and smiled when he saw it was Sebastian who was calling.

"Hey Bas..."

_"Hey Killer...you sound happy..."_

"That's because I am..."

_"Really...and what is the cause of this happiness?"_

Blaine glanced back at his desk, debating whether he should tell Sebastian or not. But he didn't want to do it over the phone, "Just a good day that's all...you busy tomorrow night?"

_"Nope...and Warbler practice is cancelled because some are out on a field trip...why?"_

"Come over...dad goes to London in the morning...and mom's in Milan until next Friday..."

_Sebastian chuckled, "You really are in a good mood huh?"_

"Maybe I just miss you..."

_"Alright Killer...whatever you say...but yeah...I'll be there around 5..."_

"Good...I love you Bas..."

_"I love you too..."_

Blaine spoke to Sebastian for a few more minutes before hanging up when his father had called him for dinner.

Matthew Anderson liked to think he knew his youngest son pretty well. But the smile that he was sporting was not just the result of talking to Sebastian but he had no clue as to reason behind.

"Okay...what's going on?"

Blaine swallowed, "What do you mean?"

Matthew smiled, "Just spit it out Blaine..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I got into NYU...well I got into everywhere I applied...but I got into NYU..."

Matthew Anderson let his fork fall to his plate with a clang as he stood up and pulled Blaine into a hug, "I am so proud of you! You need to call your grandparents...and your mother..."

"I will Dad..."

He was going to New York.

New York!

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all the kind reviews. Please continue to review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Hawaii.

They were in Hawaii!

The New Directions.

The Warblers

And another 48 show choirs that neither group particularly cared for. By some strange coincidence both the Warblers and the New Directions had been on the same flight out to Hawaii and the party for the graduating seniors had pretty much begun.

The two groups had become incredibly close during the past year and they all had thanked Blaine countless times, lauding him with the fact that they had all managed to become friends. The flight had even become a little teary between the New Directions, who after the shooting, had never imagined that they would have gotten to Nationals. But they were here.

The Warblers had not gotten so emotional and had backed away a little when Brittany and Kitty had waltzed over a grabbed Blaine over to where they were talking, leaving Sebastian with Hunter and Thad for company. It was kind of surreal to think that in September many of the Warblers would be gone. But of course, they were Dalton boys so they were prepared, they had already named the new council; Sebastian, Hunter and James Ryan (God help the beat boxer).

But after they had arrived, the two teams separated each slipping into their competitive stand points and rehearsing well away from each other. If they were completely honest, they just wanted to beat each other. After the year they had all experienced they just wanted to enjoy themselves.

Blaine, Brittany and Kitty wanted to win the entire competition. They were still in competitive mode after their euphoric win at the Cheer-leading National Championships at Walt Disney World. Sebastian and Thad were also still in competition mode after the Lacrosse Team won the Championship, with Thad handing over the title of Senior Captain to Sebastian for the next school year.

Both teams had received phone calls from former members to wish them luck (and in Rachel's case to tell them that she had been cast in Funny Girl on Broadway). Calls had come in from Rachel, Santana, Mike, Puck, Wes, David, Mercedes, Quinn and so many more that the groups were beginning to lose count.

But that didn't matter.

They were in the zone.

The New Directions settled into their seats in the huge theater in which the competition would take place. The Warblers were on before them as well as several other show choirs, so the New Directions could sit back and watch the competition.

Blaine was sat between Kitty and Brittany and was growing anxious not just for their own performance but for the Warblers as well. It was amazing that they got to be their together but Blaine was saddened by the fact that only one team could win. And he really wanted to win.

After some amazing performances (especially from the Waffletoots and the Amazonians), Blaine felt a smile creeping onto his face as the familiar faces of the Warblers appeared on stage immediately falling into position. Blaine had absolutely no idea what the Warblers had planned but he hoped it was good. He smile only grew as Sebastian stepped forward. He felt Brittany and Kitty each taking a hand in their own. Then they began.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

The New Directions all shared looks at the popular Neil Diamond song. They had debated singing the song themselves but had decided that it wasn't right for Nationals. But they had to admit the Warblers made it sound and look amazing. Especially as they encouraged audience participation. The New Directions knew that the Warblers were possibly their closest and biggest threat.

The next song amazed Blaine as he wasn't sure that the Warblers were capable of doing a mash-up off all things. Especially at Nationals. The Warblers had never before been ones to take risks. This was a risk.

The opening section from John Legend's song Refugee had the New Directions and everyone else in the audience up on their feet dancing. Blaine, Kitty and Brittany wrapped their arms around each other as they moved the words to each other.

Then they switched into John Meyer's song Waiting on the World to Change and the New Directions cheered louder. It was clear to them all the Warblers were incredible and they knew that they had a tough task ahead of them. Once the performance had finished the New Directions were directed back stage while the Warblers cooled down and took to their seats in the auditorium.

The New Directions warmed up and then came together in a show circle, their arms wrapped around each other and their heads bowed.

Mr Shue smiled, "We made it! We're here...I am so proud of all of you...this year has been tough but we are going to go out their and show them that we are National Champions and that they better not forget it!"

The group cheered and then they were off.

"NOW RAISE THE ROOF...FOR LAST YEAR'S NATIONAL CHAMPIONS...FROM WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL IN LIMA, OHIO...THE NEW DIRECTIONS..."

They took their places and the show began. All traces of nerves that any of them may have felt beforehand melted away as the music began.

_I looked out this morning_

_And the Sun was gone_

_Turned on some music_

_To start my day_

Out in the audience, Sebastian and the warblers clapped along unable to hold in their delight at the amazing performance of the New Directions. They had done all they could do to get the title, so now they could cheer for their friends. They, along with everyone else in the room, cheered louder when it became apparent what the nest song the New Directions would be singing. They couldn't believe that they had both chosen to do a Neil Diamond song at Nationals.

_Far_

_We been travelling far_

_Without a home_

_But not without a star_

The dance moves alone put the Warblers choreography to shame, but it wasn't like they could do paired dance and got away with it. But it was the final song that sealed the deal for the Warblers, in that they knew that the New Directions had a very very good chance of winning Nationals once again.

_I have climbed highest mountains_

_I've run through the fields_

_Only to be with you_

_Only to be with you_

Sebastian sat back and relaxed in the beauty that is Blaine's voice. Sebastian had been surprised when Blaine had said that he got nervous before performing but anyone could see that Blaine was meant to be on a stage.

The crowd clapped, cheered and screamed as the New Directions exited the stage as the final act. The Warblers spilled out into the beautiful Hawaii sunshine for their break while the judges deliberated over who would be the winners. The Warblers were surprised when they didn't see the New Directions out in the sun like every other show choir and Sebastian tried to not let his disappointment show.

Thad grinned at him, "Relax...you can congratulate him soon..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and elbowed Thad as they began to make their way back inside. The Warblers were directed back stage. Which meant they were in the Top 4. Sebastian had to admit that a trip to Hawaii was a cool consolation prize for the teams who hadn't made it into the top 4.

They took their places on the stage and glanced side-wards. The Amazonians were next to them, the Waffletoots next and then on the opposite ends of the stage the New Directions. Brittany waved across at Sebastian and nudged Blaine in the side causing him to glance side-wards and a smile to grow on his face.

"We would like to thank everyone who has competed today...but unfortunately there can only be one winner...the teams you see behind me are the top four...but who has won..."

The crowd fell silent. The teams linked up with other members waiting anxiously.

"In fourth place...THE AMAZONIANS!"

The crowd cheered as the Amazonian's stepped forward to collect the fourth place trophy. They then exited the stage. The others were one step closer to finding out who had won,.

"In third place...THE WAFFLETOOTS!"

The Warblers glanced curiously across at the New Directions, unable to hide the anxiety they felt. The New Directions were holding onto each others hands looking down at the stage.

"Now it's time to announce the winners...in first place...THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The New Direction's erupted into cheers of jubilation as confetti began to fall around them as they raised the 1st place trophy above their heads. The Warblers were about to exit the stage with their 2nd place trophy but were pulled back on by the members of the New Directions. The group noted that the other teams were rejoining them on the stage to share in the New Directions glory.

Sebastian turned as he felt a hand on his arm but before he could comment he was pulled into a fiery kiss. When he pulled away, both he and Blaine were breathing pretty heavily.

"Told you I'd win..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx

Songs:

Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond (Tufts Beelzbubs version)

Refuge - John Legend / Waiting on the World to Change - John Meyer (Tufts Beelzebubs version)

More Than A Feeling - Boston

America - Neil Diamond

I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - U2


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for reading this story. Please let me know what you have thought about it.

Please check out the sequel **THUNDER** and I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

They say that your High School Graduation is one of the most important events in your life. It recognizes the beginning of your actually life and freedom. But it was also considered to be one of the most stressful times in your life. Forget Finals, the prospect of hosting members of the family that you rarely saw but who all felt that they were important enough that they should be at your graduation, was a way more daunting thought than the actual graduation.

Blaine had met up with Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany at the Lima Bean to commiserate earlier in the week. They would have gone to The Holiday Club but Blaine wanted to get away from his family for a while. Some members of the family that were visiting Blaine was actually pleased to see but there were even more that he didn't want to see. His paternal grandparents, Alastair and Diana, were incredibly welcome but his maternal grandfather Elias was not. Elias resented to fact that his late wife had left her coffee shop to Blaine. He wasn't exactly supportive of Blaine's sexuality. Thankfully, he would be leaving straight after graduation.

Cooper was also in town with his 6 week old son Kai but Gabrielle had not returned to Ohio. From the overly emotional conversation that Blaine had had with Cooper the previous night he had learnt that Gabrielle and Cooper's marriage had pretty much fallen apart at the seams after not even a year. Apparently, the introduction of Kai into their lives had not made them work through their problems but instead Gabrielle had decided to go off on tour leaving Cooper with a 6 week old baby. Blaine's heart had broken at the sight of his older brother breaking down in tears at the failure of his marriage.

Kai, at just 6 weeks old, was starting to become his own little person. Blaine had loved getting to spend time with his nephew. His relationship with Cooper may not have always been the best but Blaine couldn't help but fall in love with the tiny baby. Blaine had been the one to take Kai to visits the Smythe's as Cooper hadn't wanted to face looking into the eyes of his father-in-law and telling him that Gabrielle didn't want her son. But the fact that Blaine was with Kai and not Cooper told them all they needed to know.

Blaine had especially enjoyed watching Sebastian with his nephew. It was clear that Kai was more Anderson than Smythe but the baby had instantly settled into Sebastian's arms when no one else had been able to calm him. Blaine had laughed and said that he should have been surprised but he knew how safe it felt to be held by Sebastian.

But today, all his family issues would fade away as he graduated from William McKinley High School. Blaine was surprised to feel sad about leaving McKinley. He had spent two years at the school and despite wanting to return to Dalton at times, he was glad that he hadn't. Dalton had been amazing when he needed it but attending McKinley had given him the confidence that he had lost when he attended West Westerville. Dalton had repaired him but it was McKinley which had given him the confidence to live again.

And now, standing in the hallway in the vibrant red graduation cap and gown, it all felt unreal. It seemed strange that he was about to graduate from High School. A year ago he was still sating Kurt and Sebastian was just a friend. Now, everything was different and everything was about to change once again.

"Hey Blainey-Boo..."

Blaine turned slightly so that he was facing Brittany. The pair had grown incredibly close in the past year and Blaine wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get by without her.

"Hey Britt..."

Brittany linked her arm through Blaine's and leaned her head on his shoulder, "We've done a lot this year...me and you..."

Blaine just nodded and smiled as they stared at the trophy cabinet. Neither could believe all that they had achieved and they were both excited to where the future would lead them.

"Blainey..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to New York too?"

Blaine twisted so that he was looking directly into Brittany's eyes, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He closed and opened it a few time before finally managing to stutter out, "W...W...What?"

Brittany smiled, "You helped me improve my SAT's...and I auditioned...I found out that I got into Juilliard..."

Blaine surged forward and pulled Brittany into his arms in a tight hug, "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Brittany giggled as they pulled apart, "Me, you and Artie are going to New York!"

The pair turned as they heard footsteps approaching, the smiles remaining on their faces. They watched as Tina, Sam and Artie all came closer. Blaine cringed internally as he noticed that Tina was already crying. But if he was being honest, Blaine could feel his own eyes welling up.

Sam grinned at Blaine and Brittany. Brittany had told him the night before that she had been accepted into Juilliard and he knew that she hadn't been able to wait to tell Blaine. Sam wrapped and arm around Tina's shoulders and the group began to make their way into the auditorium where the graduation would be taking place. They each took their respective places in line ready to enter the hall and receive their diplomas.

The line of students gradually moved forward and the cheers of the guests inside the auditorium began to echo in the hallway.

"BLAINE ANDERSON..."

Blaine stepped through the curtains and made his way down the aisle towards the stage. He glanced around the room and his heart rate calmed slightly when he spotted Sebastian next to Cooper. Sebastian winked at Blaine when he caught his eye causing a smile to grow on Blaine's face and he strode confidently up onto the stage to collect his diploma.

After that, the ceremony passed in a daze as his classmates collected their diplomas and then they were outside being pulled in various directions as people tried to congratulate everyone they saw. Blaine was pulled into a hug by Quinn who had returned home to attend Thad's graduation the previous day. Then Blaine began the difficult task of trying to find his family.

As Blaine reached them he slowed slightly noting the tense atmosphere that seemed to surround the group. Sebastian was stood to the side with Cooper, while Matthew and Rosalina argued quietly with Elias adding his input when it was clear it wasn't needed.

"Blaine...darling I am so proud of you..."

But then Blaine was swept into the warm comforting arms of Diana Anderson. The socialite smelled of her signature sweet perfume and chocolate chip cookies. But more importantly she smelled like home. Blaine had always loved spending time at his grandparents estate in Colorado and he had been excited to introduce them to Sebastian.

As Diana pulled away, Alastair pulled Blaine into a hug and then placed an envelope in his hands. Blaine looked down at it in surprise and curiosity.

"We have an apartment...on the West Side...it's officially yours when you go 21...but we thought you would prefer to live there than in student halls..."

Blaine looked up and met Alastair's eye, "But...I...it's...it's..."

Alastair smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "It's yours Blaine...we already have a home in the city...this is yours..."

"I...I...thank you..."

"Now...go see that brother and boyfriend of yours while we stop your parents from killing each other..."

Blaine watched his grandparents walk towards his parents still in shock and then he was being pulled into Sebastian's arms. Blaine leaned up and pressed a kiss onto Sebastian's lips. As they pulled apart Blaine rested his head against Sebastian's chest, while Sebastian peppered kisses into his Blaine's hairline.

"Thanks for coming Bas..."

Sebastian smiled, "I wouldn't be anywhere else...now I think Coop wants a hug..."

The couple pulled apart and Blaine was quickly pulled into his brothers warm embrace, "Hey squirt..."

"Don't call me that..."

Cooper laughed and stepped away looking at Blaine, "I'm proud of you...really proud...my baby brother is going to live it up in New York City..."

Blaine and Sebastian laughed at Coopers enthusiasm. Cooper slung an arm around Blaine's shoulders and gestured for Sebastian to join them. It was only then that Blaine noticed that his mother had left the school along with Elias, while Matthew stood taking with Alastair and Diana.

"Hey...don't think about them...you're better than them...and you have me and Seb so who needs the old folks?"

"I'm not sure what Grandma would say to..."

"I am not old Cooper Anderson!"

Cooper chuckled and sent his signature grin across to his grandmother, while leading Blaine and Sebastian towards his car, "So...I'm gonna drop the two of you off at Thad's...you are going to drink and forget about our parents...and then call and I'll come and get you...deal"

"What? No...I just want..."

Sebastian smiled softly, "Killer...the guys want you at Thad's...Quinn, Britt, Artie and Sam are all going...and Charlie...it's already been decided...there's a bag of clothes for you to change into in Coop's car..."

"But won't grandma and grandad...and dad...wonder where I've..."

"Already sorted...you'll be going back to the Smythe's anyway...I have a long talk with Richard and Melissa planned for tonight...so just call when you want me okay?"

"Yeah...thanks Coop..."

"No worries..."

Four hours later, Blaine was sat cuddled on the sofa between Brittany and Quinn, while Thad's Doberman Sylvester laid at his feet. Everyone was else was drinking, dancing and partying but the three of them weren't particularly in the partying mood. They were contemplating how far their lives had come in the past year.

Brittany looked across at Quinn, "You'll visit us in New York right? Even though Thad will be at Yale?"

Quinn nodded, "Yep...try and stop me..."

Blaine chuckled, "If there's one thing that I've learnt about you Miss Fabray...is that no one can stop you doing what you want to do..."

"Well...Mr Anderson...the same can be said for you..."

New York here they come.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this fic xx

Please check out the sequel **THUNDER**!


End file.
